The Ashes
by LolaB28
Summary: [Sequel to Burning Legacy] Shane McMahon is now appointed to run WWE after being away for a long time. He is determined to bring some order into WWE as well as his dysfunctional family. He seeks to have a relationship with his long lost sister Audrina, who is struggling with a serious issue.
1. Singing The Blues

**CHAPTER 1: SINGING THE BLUES**

"Hello! Audrina! Lights on! Anyone home?"

Trish's loud abrupt voice brought Audrina back to reality. She really didn't want to be here looking at wedding dresses. She didn't want to be around anything wedding related, especially since Dean broke up with her.

She held back her tears once again and took another sip of wine. Anything with alcohol seemed to be the only thing making her feel better.

"Sorry Trish, you look perfect."

Trish sulked, she began to think that shopping for the wedding wasn't the best way to cheer Audrina up, rookie mistake. She gathered her dress and sat next to Audrina.

"I'm so sorry sweetie," Trish began. "I've been going on and on about this wedding and I haven't even asked you how you were."

Audrina shook her head and took another sip of her wine.

"No, don't worry about it. This is your day I don't wanna ruin it."

"Well I can't ignore that somber face," Trish said with worry.

Audrina sighed, being in this bridal shop seeing these wedding dresses definitely made her sad. She tried her best to hold her tears, but she couldn't help herself.

"It just sucks, seeing all of these dresses knowing that I won't even be in one. I hoped that, maybe in the future, Dean and I would-"

She couldn't finish her sentence without tears rolling down her face. She wiped them away quickly as Trish put an arm around her.

"Then it's like he didn't give me a reason at all, and I have to see him every time we do a show, this sucks so bad."

"You will have that one day sweetie," Trish said with a sigh. "You will have your day in this dress honey. Forget Dean, obviously, he's a coward if he can't even give you a reason. You're still young, focus on you for a change, now you have all the time to heal your knee, get back in the ring and get that Diva's title."

Audrina sighed, when she heard the words diva's title, she began to think about Cameron and all of the things she said to her and exposing her past. She definitely wanted to give her a piece of her mind when her knee is healed and she is clear to get back into the ring.

Trish was right, as much as it hurts not to be with the only man she ever loved, but being in rehab healing her knee has been keeping her busy, but when she wasn't in rehab all she thought about was Dean. It didn't help that she was traveling in the tour bus he got for her birthday. Thank God this tour was almost over and she could get rid of it.

She looked at Trish, wanting to get a close up of the dress she was wearing.

"Thanks, but I don't wanna wear _that_ dress, though."

They both giggled, "You don't like it?"

"No," Audrina answered bluntly. "I know you like to keep thing simple, and that dress is a little over the top, and, to be honest, Trish I really don't know about being one of your bridesmaids."

Trish sighed, she really wanted Audrina to be one of her bridesmaids/. It would mean the world to her if she had Audrina by her side. This would definitely make her father happy.

"Why Audrina?" Trish asked with sadness in her voice.

"You know why" Audrina answered back.

"Stephanie and Shane are supporting this wedding, why can't you?"

Audrina sighed, "I am supporting this wedding, even though you dated my long-lost deadbeat father without telling me, and you're not even asking them to be bridesmaids you're asking me!"

"I want you to be one my bridesmaids because I love you and you're my girl, we've been through a lot these past years. You're gonna my future step-daughter, this will be great!."

Audrina scrunched her face in disgust.

"Please, don't say that ever again."

The two of them laughed.

"I made you laugh!" Trish exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah!" Audrina said while laughing.

"You know what's going to make your feel better?" Trish asked with a smile.

"Hell In A Cell?" Audrina answered back.

"Well, yeah, that, but how about you plan my bachelorette party! Party animal!"

Audrina let out another sigh and finished her glass of wine while Trish made her way back to the mirror to stare at herself in her dress.

"I'll think about it, and I'm not a party animal."

Trish continued to look at herself in her dress with concern about Audrina's well being on her mind. She has been bar hopping a lot lately and drinking a little too much. There have been blogs and Twitter feeds uploading pictures and videos of her drinking heavily at bars and showing reckless behavior. She has been late for two training sessions and hasn't been performing at her best due to being hungover. Trish has been wanting to sit Audrina down and talk to her about her partying, but she knew that getting her heart broken was part of it. She also wanted to tell her about Vince asking her to run the Divas division as well. Finding the right words to tell her this was hard, especially with Audrina's irrational behavior.

"May I bring you ladies another glass of wine?" The bridal shop server approached them.

"No thank you, mam. I'm fine." Trish said.

"I'll take another one," Audrina said after her.

"Right away." The server left them.

Trish was still staring herself in the mirror. She grew more concerned with Audrina as she watched the server hand her another glass of wine and drank it quickly. She was really hoping that Audrina wouldn't spiral out of control.

Shane was having brunch with his sister Stephanie. It really was nice to see her, but he had some questions about her annulment and the chaos that has been surrounding his father's company. The sad look on his little sister's face made it hard for him to break the ice.

"How are my nieces?" He asked as the waiter brought them their meals.

"They're growing like weeds." Stephanie smiled. "I swear I have to buy clothes for them every other weekend. They love shopping!"

"The apples don't fall far from the tree." Shane smiled.

"I don't shop that much," Stephanie said back. "How about my nephews? I need to come see them."

"Yes, you do." Shane agreed, "But if you come, leave the drama at home."

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked with confusion.

"I talked to dad."

Stephanie sighed, she didn't want to say anything about the annulment to anyone until she was ready. She also wasn't surprised. Shane was going to find out about it one way or another.

"So what do you want me to say, Shane? I want an annulment. I can't do this anymore."

Shane sulked, this was news to him.

"Last time I saw you guys, you seemed as though you were in a good place. I don't understand, what happened?"

Stephanie tried her best not to cry. She was trying not to show that she was hurt, but she loves Hunter, the last thing she wants to do is separate herself from him. She felt like she had no choice, she also didn't want to be that stupid female that is chasing a man that doesn't want her. She wasn't going to let anyone demean her intelligence, not even her husband.

"Shane, everything that has been going on this past couple of months has been too much. Even before the whole thing with Audrina, it's always been constant fighting. He's not affectionate, he never wants to do anything with me. I don't want to believe that there is someone else, but now I'm having a feeling that there is."

Shane sighed, he didn't want to think about Hunter cheating on his sister. He began to think about when she began dating him when they were younger and how he warned her about him. He even pulled a few stupid stunts to keep them apart. As they got older, he accepted it and supported their marriage and even grew to like him, but now hearing this from Stephanie, he was having second thoughts.

"You don't think he's cheating with Audrina do you?"

Stephanie shook her head.

"No definitely not, but when we first met, the way he looked at her, complimenting her all the time. He got jealous when she and Ambrose started dating, it tore me apart. I was mad and angry and jealous. I was in over my head. I didn't know what to do."

She paused for a little bit, the mentioning of Audrina had her wondering about how she was doing. She was hurt seeing the video of her and Dean breaking up. She thought she would be satisfied, but she felt ashamed. She felt that this was all her fault. She didn't know what to do to make things right. She knew that Audrina wasn't accepting any apologies any time soon.

"How's dad doing?"

She wanted to change the subject.

"He's doing better," Shane answered. "He asked me to run WWE with you guys and he is relieving Hunter of C.O.O duties and putting him on the roster as a wrestler."

Stephanie was shocked and upset. "When did he ask you this?"

"When I went to see him at home," Shane answered.

Stephanie was now angry. She wasn't angry with Shane running the company along with her and Audrina, she was upset that nobody told her.

"Why wasn't I called? Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

Shane shook his head. "Steph, I'm telling you now, I'll be there after Hell in A Cell. I have a few legal things to work out."

"So did you tell Audrina? How does she feel about this? As you've seen she's a lot to handle. I really don't think that this is a good-"

"Steph, with this whole annulment thing going on dad asked me to do it. To be honest, since you and Hunter have been running WWE it has been nothing but chaos. You seem to be only doing things that are what's best for you, and not what's best for business. We need to give the fans a good show."

Stephanie was even more enraged. Shane hasn't been in WWE for years and he was always too busy with being a lawyer to be with his family in time of need so why does he get to run everything?

"It's not all my fault. Hunter had a hand in this too! What about Audrina?"

"I will deal with Audrina. Don't worry about it!" Shane was raising his voice. Sometimes talking to Stephanie was like talking to a disobedient child.

"You, me and our little sister are going to come together and give some order to WWE. Trish is running the Diva's division for a little while too. If you want to step down Steph now is the time to do so. I'm not going to have our family company ruined because of high school drama. Hunter is not what's best for business. Hell, he's not even a husband to you right now."

Stephanie sulked. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Shane's mouth, especially about Trish running the Diva's division. Was this really happening? She didn't want to give up on what she worked so hard for. Running the WWE has always been a childhood dream. Right now, she was done with this meal and her conversation with Shane.

"Well, it seems like you all have your minds made up. I don't have a say in anything, but don't say I didn't warn you about Audrina."

Shane chuckled, "She wouldn't be a McMahon if she didn't have a little fire in her."


	2. Numbing The Pain

**CHAPTER 2: NUMBING THE PAIN**

Hunter was in his lavish hotel suite enjoying a meal and a glass of wine on the balcony with Cameron. At least, he was trying to. The only thing on his mind was the annulment papers he was served with this morning by Stephanie's lawyer. He had mixed feelings about it. A part of him wanted out of this marriage and to have his freedom, but another part of him wanted to make things work with his wife and stay together for the sake of his family.

He thought about Vince and the strong bond they had. He was like a second father to him. That bond has now been broken. He was sure that Vince already knew about Stephanie wanting a separation. He knew he needed to have a talk with him, but he was going to have to wait awhile. The last thing he wanted was to be a part of Vince's wrath.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Cameron asked. "Do you not like the food?"

Hunter sighed. He knew deep down inside that being with Cameron was not what he really wanted. Even though she has been there for him when he and Stephanie were having problems, she was meant for a good time, nothing permanent., He knew she was just using him to get to the Diva's title, so they are both getting what they want.

"The food is good babe." He finally answered her. "Just have a lot on my mind with Hell in a Cell around the corner you know?"

"You shouldn't have to worry about anything." Cameron smiled as she took a sip of her wine. "You got rid of that whore and her dirtbag and I'm going to be the next Diva's champion!"

Hunter let out another sigh and took a sip of wine. He didn't want to think about Audrina. He was still annoyed at the fact that she now has just as much control of WWE as he did. Audrina was a big monkey wrench thrown in the way of his plans for WWE. If he had his way, Vince wouldn't even be in control. He heard rumors about Shane possibly taking over for awhile and that angered him. Luckily, he has his lawyer working a few things out just in case if those rumors were true. Nobody was going to take WWE from him, nobody.

"What is with you, man?" A tipsy Roman blurted to Dean while the two of them were having a few drinks in the hotel bar.

"What are you bitching about?" A drunken Dean darted back.

"You promised me a good time and you're over there acting like the grim reaper!"

Dean took another sip of his drink. "Well, I told you that I'm not in the mood for your stupid boys night out crap!"

Roman backed off a little bit. He was trying his best to cheer his brother up. He knew he was going through a lot.

"I'm sorry man," He said. "You and her, that was tough, but I understand why you did it."

Dean finished his drink and signaled for the bartender to give him another one. He didn't want to talk about Audrina. He had to let her go. As much as he thought about her, he knew she wasn't thinking about him. The blogs and the WWE Twitter feed confirmed it. Her going to all of these parties, and red carpet events with her friends. Seeing her so happy without him definitely made him cringe. He was hurting, even though he would never admit it to anyone.

He was also confused. He wasn't sure if he did the right thing. He knew them being together Regal was going to continue to harass her and he couldn't bare to see that. He thought at the time it was best for them to be apart and deal with her hating him.

Roman read his brother like a book. Dean didn't have to explain anything to him. If he were in that situation, he would have probably done the same thing. He hated to see Dean in this much pain even if Dean didn't want to open up about it.

"You know what?" Dean began in a drunken slur. "I don't care, she's not thinking about me and I-I-I'm not thinking about her! She's all like 'ooooh look at me, I'm so happy going to parties and blah blah blah' I don't care!" Dean finished the rest of his drink and signaled for the bartender to give him another one. Roman continued to drink as well. He continued listening to Dean ramble.

"She's doing it to make me jealous!" He said as the bartender handed him his drink. Roman grew with concern as he watched Dean took another sip of his drink. "She's trying to get under my skin and it's working. A little."

Roman knew Dean really loves Audrina despite the fact that he is telling him the opposite. In the short time they were together he noticed Dean showing a little more tenderness than he did with the other girls he "dated" in the past.

"And you-you-you don't know anything! You don't know anything about women! Didn't you and that Camel girl break up?" Dean darted as she took another sip of his drink.

Roman scoffed, he knew that Dean mentioned Cameron only to get to him. It didn't work, he hasn't thought about Cameron since they broke up. He has been ignoring the texts that she has been sending him the past couple of days. He had nothing to say to her. He didn't want anything to do with her, especially after her exposing Audrina's past. Ever since she has become the number one contender for the Diva's Championship her attitude has become something he didn't want to deal with. He didn't want a backstabbing evil woman in his life. Especially one that messes with his family. He heard some interesting rumors about how she became the number one contender for the Diva's title. Even if he could, he would never get back together with her.

"Look Cameron is a bitch, that's why I dumped her. You and Audrina are different, way different."

"I don't wanna talk about her!" Dean yelled abruptly and shoved Roman.

. Roman looked around and noticed some of the other bar patrons were staring at them. He had to get Dean back to the hotel. He was clearly drunk. The last time they went out to a bar Dean got a little too belligerent with the bartender and they both ended up being kicked out. That was the last thing both of them needed.

"Okay bro, I think you've had a bit too much. Let's get back to your room." Roman grabbed Dean as he took his last sip of his drink and they left the bar.

Audrina's limo finally pulled up to her hotel. The driver escorted her inside because she was way too drunk. He began to take her to the elevator to escort her to her room.

"I can get there myself creep!" Audrina yelled while slurring her words.

The driver left the hotel as Audrina took the stairs instead.

She began to yell and sing loudly.

Roman was trying to get to sleep, but he couldn't. He was a bit agitated. First dealing with Dean drinking and rambling on about Audrina, then Cameron's endless calls and texts. He wondered if he could ever get a break. He watched the TV in his hotel room for a few minutes until he began to fall asleep. As soon as he shut his eyes, his phone began to ring. He quickly rolled over and answered it, thinking it was Dean in some sort of trouble.

"Roman?" Cameron's voice made him sulk. That will make him think twice about not looking at the caller I.D.

"It's 3 in the morning," He answered back with annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I just got to my hotel. I had a really late flight," Cameron said softly.

Roman let out a sigh of frustration, "What do you want?"

"Look, I know a lot of bad thin-

Roman tried to listen to Cameron, but he was interrupted by a loud banging on his door. He quickly got out of bed and rushed to the door to see who it was. He was still holding the phone but completely forgot about the conversation he was having with Cameron.

"Where's my room!" He heard the slurred voice of a female. He looked through the peephole.

"Audrina?"

She continued to bang on the door loudly. Roman quickly opened the door to stop her from waking the other guests in the hotel. Audrina was beyond drunk. She was completely out of it. Her eyes were weary and dilated and she was barely standing on her own. He quickly pulled her into his room and shut the door.

"Where's my room, Roman? I-I-I know you know where it is!" Audrina continued to slur her words.

Roman let out a long sigh. Audrina was definitely worse than Dean when he's drunk. He wasn't sure what to do with her. Walking her to her room at 3 am while she's drunk will lead to rumors of them hooking up, but her being seen walking out of his room will also lead to rumors of them hooking up. He had to help her. It was hard for him to see her like this. He knew that part of her drinking so much was to numb the pain of Dean breaking up with her, but there was something more, something running deep. Something happened to this girl for her to be destroying herself this way.

She began to stumble around the room, but Roman grabbed her to make sure she didn't run into anything.

"You need to sleep Audrina we have a show tomorrow."

Audrina smiled. "You're so strong!" She exclaimed.

Roman was floored, but he kept his composure. He knew exactly why she was coming on to him. He knew she didn't even mean it.

"Audrina you're drunk, you need to get some sleep. You can have the bed I'll take the couch."

He tried to lay her on the bed without trying to touch any personal part of her body, but Audrina was making it hard.

"Are you going to lay with me Rooooman?" She slurred while still smiling. She tried to grab his hand, but he quickly pulled away.

"Audrina stop," He demanded.

Audrina stood up, "What?" She yelled. "You don't want me, Roman? I'm -I'm I'm here, in your room, and you don't want me? I mean all I am is just a rich piece of ass right? Every single man that comes into my life just comes for one thing, and-and-and if I don't do it to them, then they fuck me over! All-all I'm good for is just one thing, wait, two things. I am a stripper, after all, it's what I'm good at! Wait, that's three things!"

Roman sulked a bit. She really has been going through a lot. From finding out about Vince being her father, being injured and stripped of the Diva's championship, Hunter and Stephanie making her and Dean's life miserable which lead to their breakup. Maybe this was too much for her to handle.

"That's not true and you know it," Roman said back. "You're better than this, Audrina."

"Oh boo boo cry!" Audrina yelled. "It is true! Dean got what he wanted, then dumped me for no reason. So now I'm moving on to bigger and better things now."

She moved closer to Roman, but he pulled away from her.

"I'm not doing this with you," Roman said. "You know this is going to piss Dean off, and I'm not even attracted to you."

Audrina was a bit angered by his remark. She looked around, then laid herself on the edge of the bed upside down.

"Hey, who's heel is that?" She slurred.

"It's yours Audrina," Roman answered back annoyed.

Audrina stood up. "You know what Roman-"

She didn't finish her sentence. She passed out and Roman caught her.

"Dean owes me his life for this."

He let out a long sigh as he finally laid her on the bed and covered her with the blanket.

He knew that he had to tell Dean, even if it did piss him off. Dean is his brother, he would never betray him this way. He was startled by some of the things Audrina was saying. There was something really wrong with her. He had to do something, whether Dean was involved or not. He had to talk to someone about this, but for tonight, he needed to get some sleep. He turned the light and the TV off and went to lay on the couch, wide awake.


	3. I Don't Have A Problem!

**CHAPTER 3: "I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!"**

A thrashing headache due to a serious hangover was getting the best of Audrina this morning. She was trying to make the best of it, but the new exercises her doctor told her to do were a little hard today. She decided to take a break and drink some water.

"Rough morning?" She turned to see Roman. She knew exactly why he was here. She was floored when she woke up in his room this morning. She didn't remember much about last night, but she knew that her angry drunken nature lured her to Roman's room because she was still hurting over Dean. She felt a bit embarrassed. She didn't even bother to wake him up. She just left his room and quickly went to hers. She was trying to avoid him, but that seemed to be inevitable.

"Hi, Roman." She let out a long sigh.

Roman took another look at Audrina. She looked a little rough. Although he was a little upset that he had to sleep on the couch due to her coming into his room a drunken mess. He wasn't going to yell at her, but he definitely wanted to address something with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Audrina answered sharply. "What do you mean?"

Roman sighed. He wasn't sure how to break the ice to Audrina about her drinking without her getting offended, but this needed to be said to her. It was pretty evident that she didn't even remember anything.

"You do know what happened last night right?"

Audrina sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk about this.

"I don't know. I just woke up in your room." She paused, "We didn't do anything did we?"

Roman shook his head, "No, but you tried to, more than once."

Audrina looked away. She went from embarrassed to ashamed. As much as she hated Dean, she didn't want to hurt him by going after Roman. She didn't even like Roman that way.

"Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry, but Dean can't know about any of this."

Roman sighed, "I _have_ to tell him Audrina. He'll kill me if I don't, and you know I don't keep anything from him."

"No, he'll kill _me_." Audrina darted back as she turned away from him to get back to her exercises.

"Not if something else kills your first." Roman muttered.

Audrina put her weights down and slowly turned to Roman. She couldn't believe her ears.

"What?"

Roman paused for a second. He began to realize that he was not going to get the reaction he hoped for once he addressed Audrina's drinking problem. He wasn't sure if he was the right person to say this, but this needed to be said. This was not the Audrina he knew and the last thing he wanted was to see her ruin her career or ruin her life.

"Audrina, you have been drinking a lot lately."

Audrina shrugged. "Yeah, I'm of age Roman. I'm allowed to drink."

"I know that, but you have been drinking like crazy. You don't even remember what happened last night. You drink first thing in the morning, you drink all day and night and even during shows. I've seen you. Every time you have a lot on your plate you drink and it gets the best of you. Then you get angry and you're almost the devil. You're not even the same person."

Audrina scoffed, "The devil? Really Roman? That's a bit dramatic."

"Audrina, this is serious. I know you're still upset about Dean, but this not the way to go about it. You could lose your career over this. I think you need to get some counseling or something to help you deal."

Audrina was getting angry. She was getting sick of everyone telling her what to do. Why can't she just live her life the way she wants to?

"I don't _need_ anything," She darted back. "Except for you to get out of my face and let me get back to my workout!"

Roman sighed, he knew he hurt her feelings, but he wasn't trying to. It was clear that he was not getting through to Audrina and he couldn't help but feel bad. He knew she needed help, but if she isn't willing to help herself, then there is nothing he could do.

"Look, I just want you to start making better decisions before someone has to make a hard one for you. I'm sorry."

Roman wasted no time walking away from her.

Audrina sulked for a minute, trying to hold back tears. Anytime anyone says his name she couldn't help but cry. She missed Dean, he was the only man she ever loved. She couldn't understand why he broke up with her without an explanation. She wanted to call him, have a conversation and get a better understanding, but she couldn't. She didn't want to chase after a man that didn't want to be with her. She made that mistake before and she swore that she would never do that again.

She wiped away her tears and continued her workout. That was the only thing that seemed to keep her busy.

Trish was already seated at her table. She was looking at her watch, her guest was 10 minutes late. She wasn't sure if this person was going to show up. She wouldn't be surprised if she was stood up. This was hard for her as well, but she knew this needed to be done, especially before the show tonight.

"Hello, Ms. Stratus. I will be your server this morning. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a coffee, 2 sugars, and a little bit of creamer," Trish ordered.

"Ok," The waiter said as he began scribbling on his notebook.

"And are we still waiting for your guest?"

Trish nodded, "Yeah, should be on the way."

The waiter walked away and Trish began to study the menu. She sighed, hoping and praying that she didn't get stood up.

"Sorry, I'm late."

Trish turned around and smiled. She was happy to see Stephanie.

"I haven't been feeling all that well lately."

"What's wrong?" Trish asked with concern as Stephanie took her seat.

"I'm just so stressed out with everything, running this company, things with Hunter aren't going so well. It's just a lot."

"Yeah, Vince told me about that. I'm so sorry Steph."

Stephanie sighed once again. She didn't want to think about Hunter and the annulment. She didn't want to think about anything that would but her in a bad head space. She wanted to go into this meeting with Trish with a positive attitude.

"It is what it is. So why did you call me here?"

Trish was nervous, this was very big of Stephanie to even meet with her to have brunch after everything they have been through. She knew this meeting was long overdue, but she knew this needed to be done since she is marrying Vince.

"Um, well I'm sure Vince told you that I was going to be running the Diva's division temporarily, and I want to call a truce."

Stephanie was surprised, she was not expecting those words to come out of Trish's mouth. She didn't mind being civil with her for the sake of her father's engagement, a truce was a nice start.

"I want to put everything behind us," Trish continued. "The company isn't going to run smoothly if none of us are getting along, and since Vince and I are getting married it would be nice to get along."

"Wow," Stephanie answered. "I definitely agree with you, and congratulations on the engagement. I really am happy for the both of you, but we have to get Audrina on the same page as the rest of us since we are going to collectively run this company together."

Trish sighed, getting Audrina to do anything lately has been a bit stressful. She was also concerned about Stephanie and Hunter's annulment. She could see Stephanie was hurt and weary. Hunter was still on her mind.

"See that's the thing, nobody is on the same page, you and Hunter are not even living together anymore, then Shane will be running things soon. Audrina's drinking every night and running a muck. I tried to get her to come but of course, she didn't. I think you and I should, at least, stick together."

Stephanie sulked, she noticed Audrina has been acting out of order lately. The drinking and partying every night was definitely a danger, not only to herself but the company as well.

"I definitely agree with you on that."

Trish shook her head. "I really don't know Steph. I'm worried about her. She's changing, and not for the better."

Stephanie was ready for a reply, but she was interrupted by the waiter.

"Hello, ladies. Are we ready to order?"

Stephanie took a look at the menu while Trish ordered her meal. A few minutes later, Stephanie did the same. The waiter then took their menus and left.

"You gotta talk to her Trish," Stephanie began. "You are the only one that has some kind of impact on her. She doesn't listen to any of us."

Trish sighed, she was the only person who knew of Audrina and her past. She could try her best and talk some sense into her but she knew it wasn't going to be easy. No matter what Trish said, Audrina is going to do what she wants to do, especially since she feels as though everyone has been betraying her.

"I don't know how much impact I will have, but I'll talk to her."

Stephanie was quiet, she could understand Audrina was hurting over the break-up with Dean. She sort of understood because of what she was going through with Hunter. The annulment made her want to have a few drinks herself.

"Well I asked you here because I wanted your input on what I have planned for the divas division," Trish began. "I was also wondering if-"

Trish was interrupted by Stephanie's phone. Stephanie was surprised she could have sworn she put her phone on silent. She never had her ringer on during lunches and dinners. She was expecting and important call so she pulled her phone out of her purse. She looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"Is everything ok?" Trish asked.

Stephanie shushed her as she answered the call.

"Hello?"

Trish was trying to figure out who she was talking to. The only thing she heard was a male's voice.

"Oh, okay, um well thank you, doctor. I'll call you back in an hour is that okay?"

Trish grew with even more concern as Stephanie hung up the phone.

Stephanie put her phone in her purse and looked back up at Trish. She definitely knew what was going on. There was really no point in denying it.

"Yes, Trish. That was the doctor confirming my pregnancy." Stephanie darted as if she were reading Trish's mind.

Trish sighed. She really felt bad for Stephanie.

"Are you going to be okay? What are you gonna do?"

"I really don't know," Stephanie answered, not wanting to talk about it. She was a little shocked that she even confided in Trish. "Please don't say _anything_ to anyone. You have to keep this to yourself."

"I won't say anything Steph, you have my word," Trish answered back.


	4. Monday Night Raw Emotions

**CHAPTER 4: MONDAY NIGHT RAW EMOTIONS**

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw! We are 6 days away from Hell In A Cell and we've got a show for you tonight!" Michael Cole shouted over screaming fans.

"You wanna know what I'm excited about Cole? The return of William Regal!" JBL exclaimed

"Yes." Cole began, "Last week on Smackdown William Regal made his epic return and picked up right where he left off. He will address the WWE Universe tonight in a special welcome back ceremony."

"Well, I'm excited about Diva's action!" Jerry "The King" Lawler exclaimed.

"You're always excited about Diva action king, but the number one contender for the Diva's championship, Cameron will go one on one with Brie Bella tonight! Who's sister Nikki is the other number one contender for the vacant Divas Championship!"

"I love the Bellas!" JBL exclaimed, "I wanna be a part of the Bella Army!"

"We also have some interesting news about our new Principal Owner Audrina. There's a video on social media of her acting inappropriately with a few locals while out on the town. Guys, it got so out of hand that law enforcement was involved." Cole explained.

"I'm so sick of her! She needs to be fired!" JBL exclaimed.

"Well, she will be addressing that, later on, tonight." Cole said after him. "But right now we're gonna kick off RAW with The Usos, the number one contenders for the Tag Team Titles, against The Primetime Players, next!"

Cameron was making her way backstage. She had something more important to do than warm up for her match with Brie Bella. She had enough anger inside that would fuel her. She couldn't help but think about her phone call with Roman and hearing a drunken Audrina in the background. It was clear that they were hooking up and she was going to make sure the world knew about it. She immediately came up with her perfect revenge and she was going to waste no time pursuing it.

She had enough of Audrina taking her spotlight in WWE and now having the attention of every superstar in the locker room. She was next in line to be the new Diva's Champion, it was time for all eyes to be on her.

She continued walking until she finally saw who she was looking for. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

He slowly turned around to see who it was. His face grew with immediate disgust. It didn't matter to her because she was equally disgusted as well.

"What do you want?" He answered rudely.

"Calm down scruffy I just wanted to see if you knew where Roman was."

Dean scoffed, Cameron had some nerve asked him for Roman. The last thing he wanted to do to his brother was to let his ex know where he was.

"Nope," He answered nonchalantly, "Even if I did I wouldn't tell you, slut."

"Um, what the hell did you call me?" Cameron asked angrily.

Dean was annoyed. Why is this woman talking to him? He just wanted her to go away.

"I called you a _slut,_ as in, an egomaniacal female who sleeps with the boss to become number one contender for the championship that _my_ girl was stripped for! Do you understand what I'm saying now?"

Cameron couldn't help but laugh. Dean was so smitten with Audrina it was almost pathetic.

"You're girl? Oh, you mean Audrina? Skinny blonde, no ass, fake boobs, alcoholic, spent the night in Roman's hotel room? _That_ Audrina? Yeah maybe you should think twice about that before calling _me_ a slut. I mean first John Cena, then you, and now _my_ ex! Who's really sleeping their way to the top here? I am the number one contender for the Diva's championship because unlike her I'm actually talented! I know you saw it when me and your old buddy Sir William Regal beat her ass last week!"

Dean was getting angry at Cameron bringing up William Regal. He had plans to crash his little welcome back ceremony tonight so he was going to take care of that later. He also was a little bit thrown off by Cameron's comment about Audrina and Roman. The thought of her with any man made him cringe, but he felt a certain kind of sickness when his brother's name was mentioned. He definitely needed to figure this out, but he wasn't going to let Cameron see him sweat.

"First of all, her boobs are real, I would know, second, is there a point to all of this?" He asked with annoyance in his voice.

"I'm just letting you know how your brother and your _girl_ really roll. Not exactly too trustworthy if you ask me. Honestly, Dean, you deserve so much better."

She paused then gave him a seductive glance, then gently put a hand on his injured shoulder.

"You know, you and I have a lot in common. We're both very talented and we're always being overlooked by talentless losers who are adored by these idiot fans. I know it can be a little frustrating, standing in Roman's shadow all the time. I mean, he was the favorite in The Shield, now he's one of the top superstars on the roster, he's in the championship tournament that you lost, _and now_ he steals your girl right under your nose?"

Dean grunted in annoyance and looked at Cameron with even more disgust. She took her hand off of his shoulder.

"Look, I know what you're doing, and I really don't like it. So why don't you shut your mouth before Audrina puts a foot in it."

Cameron threw her hands up innocently, "Ok Dean, I really don't mean to upset you, but if you ever want to talk, you can talk to me."

Cameron walked away with a smile on her face, mission accomplished.

Audrina finally arrived at the arena and was making her way to her office. She was a little late because she decided to stop at a local bar to have a few drinks. She definitely needed them. She had to go to the ring and publicly apologize to the WWE Universe for getting trouble with the police. She was feeling a little nervous about it, the WWE Twitter feed was fuming with millions of disappointed fans and it haunted her a bit, she wanted to take the edge off. She was feeling a little tipsy and stumbling a little bit, but she was trying to maintain a brave face. She looked at her phone to see a text message from Trish asking her where she was. She also noticed a few missed calls from Stephanie, Naomi, her mother, and Vince. She ignored them all. She didn't have to answer to Trish or to anyone else. She couldn't help but notice some of the dirty looks she was getting from the superstars and some of the other divas. She already knew a lot of people would hate her because of her drunken antics that were shown on TV. She didn't care, she had no plans on apologizing any time soon. She continued making her way backstage to her office.

"Audrina!" She heard Dean yell, it startled her quite a bit and she jumped. She was even more startled when she turned around and saw him quickly walking towards her. It didn't take long for her to realize he was angry. His face was red and he was breathing heavily.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Audrina rolled her eyes, the last person she wanted to see was Dean, but she knew it was inevitable.

"Pipe down Dean, I'm not in the mood." She slurred her words a bit and clutched her head.

Dean instantly smelled alcohol on her breath. "You're drunk again aren't you? Just like when you were drunk when you ended up in my brother's hotel room the other night!"

Audrina's face froze, "Did Roman tell you that?"

"Wrong answer!" He yelled, "What the hell Audrina? I know you're mad at me I get it but you don't need to be sleeping with my brother!"

Audrina smiled a bit, she has no interest in Roman whatsoever, but she knew that her being in a hotel room with him would enrage Dean so she decided to go along with it. She showed no remorse. She wanted Dean to feel how she felt when he dumped her.

"First of all, asshole, I didn't say anything about sleeping with anyone! You believe what you want to believe! Second of all, even if I did sleep with Roman it doesn't matter! You broke up with me so I'm free to do whatever I want with whoever I want!"

Dean was fuming with anger. Even if she denied sleeping with him that wasn't enough. He wanted her to say that this was all untrue and she wasn't in the room with him at all.

"You know what? I ended things with us because you get drunk all the time and do stupid shit like this!" He darted.

"Wow, like you never drink right?" She scoffed. "Why are you even in my face right now? I mean, are you really gonna stand right here and tell me that you still care about me? Even after you broke up with me? You are so full it Dean! You don't get to dump me then tell me you still care, and you damn sure don't get to dictate what I do!" Audrina slurred in anger, wanting him to go away.

Dean was angry, he was trying to keep himself under control, but it was becoming hard for him to do so. Still not hearing what he wanted to hear made him infuriated. He didn't want to accept the fact that Audrina was with Roman. Even if they didn't sleep together, he didn't want them to be close in that way. Everything Cameron said was true and he didn't want to believe it at all. He didn't think Audrina would stoop this low to hurt him. He made sure he had to hurt her back.

"So what? You're gonna slut around with every guy on the roster now to get back at me? You know Audrina? You're just like any every other stupid bitch around here I got in bed with. Just open your legs to any guy who gives you any bit of-"

Audrina slapped him, she couldn't control her anger anymore. The things that Dean was saying pierced her heart. She couldn't believe the only man she ever loved would tell her that she was just another woman he bedded.

Dean, on the other hand, was shocked. He really didn't think Audrina would ever hit him. He stroked his cheek to soothe the sting of his ex- girlfriend's hand and glanced very hard at Audrina. That evil McMahon gene was slowly coming out of her and this is what he was afraid of. Throughout their relationship he secretly worried about how her knowing the truth about her family would affect her in the worst way. His instincts were right, maybe they are better off being apart. He slowly walked away from her before things took a turn for the worst. He had to talk to Roman about what really happened. He began to think to himself that he should have talked to Roman first instead of Audrina, he didn't think things through because his emotions were raw. Cameron knew exactly what she was doing. He had to find Roman and he had to find him quick.

Shane arrived at the arena. He was trying his best to be discreet considering he is now the Principal Owner of WWE, as of tonight, he has control of the show. He decided to change his plans and take command before Hell in a Cell because of the public spectacle his estranged little sister made with her drunken antics. It was time to pull this family and this company together once and for all.

He was trying his best to push through the abundance of superstars and divas who were happy to see him. It's been so long since he's been in a WWE arena and he had to admit it felt great. He was also looking forward to meeting Audrina. He was a little worried about getting the negative reception she gave to Vince when he told her the truth, but he could handle it.

He made his way to Trish's office. He knocked on the door twice and Trish yelled to enter. He was shocked and also please to see Stephanie. They looked like they were having a peaceful conversation. It was good to see them on the same page.

"Hey Steph, when did you get here?" He asked as he hugged his sister and his future step-mother.

"A few minutes ago," Stephanie answered, "Um, I was looking for Hunter, you haven't seen him have you?"

Shane shook his head. "No haven't seen him. Why do you even want to talk to him? I thought you were getting an annulment."

Stephanie sighed, she knew she was going to have to spill the beans to Shane eventually. They are really close, they tell each other everything. She didn't want to keep her pregnancy from him even though she did tell Trish first.

"I might be having second thoughts Shane, I don't know."

"Well, let's keep the emotions in check until the show is over tonight please?" Shane pleaded.

"That's why we're all here." Stephanie darted back.

Shane sighed, he knew he had his work cut out for him working with these hot-headed women. "So where's Audrina? I want to meet her."

Trish and Stephanie both sighed.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? Right now?" Stephanie asked.

Shane nodded. "I have to, twenty-two years were too long not to see my sister."

Summer Rae was walking backstage she wanted to get some food from catering before Cameron's match began to she can watch it. She continued walking until she saw Audrina at catering, of course, she was drinking. It was clear she snuck a bottle into the arena because no one was allowed to drink on the job. She couldn't help but feel enraged as she continued to watch Audrina. She hated how Dean had a relationship with Audrina when all he did was use her for hotel quickies. How could he love someone who was drinking all the time and starting trouble? Summer knew she was better for Dean than Audrina was and it was time to let her know it. She quickly made her way to catering to get closer to Audrina.

"Drinking as usual," She darted.

Audrina slowly turned around, "Excuse me, can I help you?" She slurred her words as she continued to drink.

"You're pathetic, sorry excuse for a woman, you can't even help yourself or your relationship with Dean," Summer darted angrily.

"Look, I really don't know who the hell you are and I really don't care, so can you mind your business and make yourself relevant? You know, do something in the ring? Thanks!" Audrina turned away from her and continued to drink.

"You know what Audrina? You think you're so cute and so great and you can get away with anything just because you're the boss' daughter, but I've got news for you, you are nothing but an alcoholic mess and you don't stand a chance with Dean. He doesn't want a messy little girl like you, he wants a real woman like me."

Audrina took another sip of her drink and scoffed, "Ok, half of the roster doesn't even know who you are."

"Well Dean knows, he knows who I am! In fact, he knows every inch of me. We've been sleeping together for a year in a half!"

Audrina was now angry, she slowly put her drink down and stared hard at Summer. "What did you say?"

"I didn't stutter, I said we have been sleeping together! He loves _me_ Audrina, he always has. He just got with you because you have money! He was just using you Audrina! He even told me himself after we had a long night of love-"

Audrina heard enough and slapped Summer. Summer slapped her back and they viciously began fighting. They threw every dish at the catering table at each other and they were pulling each other's hair. Audrina was enraged, the accusations Dean made of sleeping with Roman when he was sleeping with Summer got to her. The two of them continued to fight for a little over five minutes. The fight was so intense that the cameramen were told to film it for the WWE Universe, taking the attention off Cameron's match with Brie Bella.

Trish, Stephanie, and Shane, along with a few referees and WWE officials finally broke up the fight after another two minutes. Trish made sure Stephanie was safe because of her pregnancy.

"Stop it now!" Shane yelled as Audrina and Summer were finally pulled apart.

"You just can't handle it Audrina!" Summer yelled.

"Bitch! You are so dead!" Audrina yelled back.

"Summer that's enough! You are way out of line!" Stephanie yelled backing her brother up. "Take her back to the locker room now!" She yelled at the referees and officials.

Summer's laugh echoed as she was escorted by the referees.

Audrina's was trying her best not to cry. Was Dean really sleeping with Summer during their relationship? Was he really using her?

"Are you okay?" Trish asked her.

She really wasn't okay. She felt defeated and broken, her childhood dream of being in the WWE was taken from her by deception, lies, and greed. She felt out of control as if she could lose it at any second. She looked down at her hands and noticed her knuckles were bleeding. She smiled at the sight of the blood. Audrina finally got a hold of herself and looked around. She noticed a man staring at her and she started to cry.

"Who is this?" She asked, already knowing the answer, this man looked just liked her father.

"Audrina," He began, "I really wish we would have met sooner and not like this, but I'm Shane. I'm your brother. I'm really sorry that you are going through this."

Audrina slowly began to back away in shock.

"You know what? I really wish Vince didn't tell me the truth at all. He should have taken this shit to his grave. I can't believe that these people are my family. He shouldn't have told me. He really shouldn't have told me."

"Audrina come to the office, let us talk to you." Shane pleaded.

"I'm done. I'm done talking. Done with this place, done with all of you. You all wanted me out? So I'm out."

Audrina quickly walked out of the arena wiping tears from her face.


	5. A Cry For Help

**CHAPTER 5: A CRY FOR HELP**

The night was young, and Audrina was at her third bar. She wiped tears from her face as she quickly drank one of her many shots. She wasn't sure how many drinks she had. She lost count after the first bar. She turned around to see a strange older man staring at her.

"What the hell are you looking at freak?" She yelled at him.

"Shut up bitch! Nobody's looking at you!" He yelled back to her.

Audrina quickly became enraged. She was looking for a fight. She quickly drank another shot and stumbled to him at his table.

"Do you have a problem?" She yelled in a drunken slur as she knocked over his drink.

The man stood up angrily. "Hey what the fuck stupid bitch!" He yelled.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Audrina yelled. "Do you know who I am? I will fuck you up!"

Audrina tried to punch him, but the bartender quickly got in between them.

"Hey knock it off!" He yelled.

Audrina and the patron continued yelling at each other, and the bartender began to lose control. Audrina knocked the patron on the floor and grabbed him by his hair and kicked him. She started to pull his hair, and a few stands were ripped off. A few second later, the bouncer pulled Audrina away from the patron.

"Get the hell off me your fucking creep!" Audrina yelled as she began to fight the bouncer. It took a few seconds for him to calm her down, but he finally did. He grabbed both of her arms, placed them on her chest, and held her as he forcefully escorted her out of the bar. Audrina was not going down with a fight.

"Let me back in!" She yelled in a drunken slur as the bouncer stood in front of the door.

"I can't do that ma'am; you've clearly had too much to drink. You need to go."

"Do you know who the fuck I am? I will fuck you up if you don't let me in!" She yelled as she tried to fight the bouncer again.

"Ma'am you need to get out of here." The bouncer grabbed her, and Audrina tried to punch him.

"Let me back in you bitch!" She yelled as a huge crowd surrounded them and began taking pictures and recording with their phones. Audrina didn't even notice them. She was beyond drunk to see anything. She continued to fight with the bouncer for a few more seconds, the sounds of sirens didn't even stop them.

Two cops got out of the car and immediately separated Audrina and the bouncer. The two of them continued charging at each other.

"Ma'am I'm gonna need you to calm down!" The cop exclaimed.

"He won't let me in!" Audrina yelled in a drunken slur.

"Have you been drinking ma'am?" The cop asked Audrina.

"Duh, I'm old enough!" Audrina snatched away from the cop.

"She's been fighting with everyone in the bar all night!" The bouncer yelled.

"Oh fuck you, fuck him and fuck your stupid bar!" Audrina yelled at the bouncer. She began to charge after him again, but the cop grabbed her.

"Hey! This is your first and only warning ma'am. You need to stop!"

"Whatever!" Audrina yelled. "You guys are so fucking annoying! Can't you go after real criminals?"

"She assaulted someone in the bar, and I was trying to get her to leave and she wouldn't!" The bouncer yelled.

"Okay, calm down!" The cop yelled to the bouncer.

"You're such a pussy!" Audrina yelled as she once again tried to fight the bouncer, but the police stopped her before she can even make a move. He immediately pulled out the handcuffs and arrested Audrina.

"You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

The cop continued to read Audrina her rights as he fastened her cuffs. He escorted her drunken body to the car, and she got in after a few failed attempts.

"Okay, guys! The show's over! Go home or we'll arrest you too!" The other cop yelled to the crowd. They quickly began to walk away. Some of them grunting and moaning, while others were ecstatic and posting their recordings on social media. Audrina continued laughing as the cop began driving away.

* * *

The crowd was a mix of cheers and boos as William Regal made his way into the ring. He was all smiles and waves.

"I am so glad that I am here to see this! William Regal is one of the best!" JBL cheered.

"I completely agree with you John," Cole began, "But he is also known for his outrageous actions such as involving himself in the dispute between Cameron and Audrina, attacking Audrina to get to Dean Ambrose."

"Those two have an extensive history, and they picked up right where they left off years ago! I love it! JBL exclaimed with glee.

Regal grabbed a microphone and basked in the glory of the WWE universe.

The crowd continued their mix of cheers and boos which excited Regal even more. He grabbed a microphone and began to address the WWE Universe, but the entrance music of Dean Ambrose stopped him before he even began.

Dean quickly made his way down the ramp as the crowd roared with excitement.

"This is exactly what I thought would happen!" JBL exclaimed. "This lunatic crashing Mr. Regal's party!"

"Ambrose is just ready for a fight, and I don't blame him," Cole answered back as Dean entered the ring and began to attack Regal viciously.

"This is getting out of hand! He's ruining the show! He needs to be locked up in a mental institution!" JBL exclaimed as Ambrose threw Regal outside of the ring. The two of them continued fighting viciously each of them throwing punches after another. Dean grabbed him by his hair and threw him into the barricade, and the crowd roared with excitement.

Dean wasn't over with Regal by far. He wanted to punish him in the worst way, but before he could do anything else. He was stopped by an abundance of security officials and referees. They quickly got in between them, using all of their strength to push Dean away from Regal.

"Let them fight!" The crowd began to chant as a weakened Regal got up and charged at Dean.

"Something tells me we're not gonna see the last of these two," Lawler said as they watched them trying to attack each other fuming with anger.

"This is ridiculous!" JBL exclaimed.

* * *

Trish, Stephanie and Shane were backstage watching the fight. All three of them were distraught at this vicious fight.

"I can't believe this." Stephanie sighed, "You sure you wanna come back here?" She turned to Shane.

Shane sighed as well, "We have to get some order here. We can't have the show being wrecked like this. We're just days from Hell in A Cell. We got a lot to do here."

Trish was silent; she had a lot on her mind. She had to run the show with Shane and Stephanie, and she was getting endless texts about wedding ideas. She was upset about everything that happened with Audrina, and now she is unsure of her fate in the WWE. The last thing she wanted for Audrina was for her to quit. She began thinking about the first time she trained with Audrina. She was passionate with fire in her eyes. She would not let anyone or anything stop her from being in the WWE. She was almost tempted to call Audrina and tell her how much of an idiot she is for letting the McMahons run her out this way. Trish's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Shane yelled. Stephanie held in her smile when she saw her estranged husband.

"Hey Shane O!" He greeted, "It's been awhile!"

Shane was not excited to see Hunter, not only because of the way things have been going with Stephanie, but he knew eventually he would have to let Hunter know that he will be running WWE for awhile at Vince's request. He already knew what Hunter's reaction would be once he told him, but he didn't want to cause a scene. He could clearly see that Stephanie was trying to repair her marriage. He didn't agree with it, but he wanted her to be happy.

"Hunter." He greeted back with no emotion.

There was an awkward silence, but Trish knew what was up. Stephanie wanted to talk to Hunter alone.

"Um, Shane, walk with me. I need to speak to you about a few things."

Shane sighed, he didn't want to leave Stephanie alone with him.

"Shane, please?" Trish pleaded, not wanting Stephanie to stress.

"Yeah sure," Shane said reluctantly as he walked out of the office with Trish.

Stephanie turned to Hunter and couldn't help but be nervous. She wanted to tell him right away about the pregnancy because he deserved to know, but she also wanted to tell him that she still had feelings for him and that she wanted to make things work. She was afraid of rejection and her marriage ending for good, but she knew she would regret not trying one last time.

"How have you been?" She asked, trying to work up the courage to tell him the truth.

Hunter nodded, "Been good," He answered. "How are the girls?"

"They miss their father," Stephanie replied.

"I miss them too," Hunter said.

Stephanie sighed, "Well maybe we can schedule a day when you can-"

"I miss you too Steph." Hunter interrupted her.

Stephanie was surprised, she wasn't expecting Hunter to say that at all.

"I miss my family; I miss the girls. I miss you. I'm sorry for everything. I really am."

Stephanie looked away; she needed to hold back her tears. She began to think about all of the arguments and the things that were said during the arguments. She was still hurting, but she knew deep down in her heart, she would ultimately forgive him. Tears began to fall from Stephanie's face. She couldn't help but become emotional.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened with Randy. It was just a kiss, that's all it was, nothing more, I promise."

Hunter sulked, he didn't want to think about Randy Orton kissing his wife. He took Randy under his wing when he came into the WWE. He knew that their days of being friends were numbered. Randy could never be trusted.

"I forgive you Steph," Hunter said as he took her hands. "We'll work it out. We're a team."

Stephanie smiled and hugged Hunter, "We are a team right? So if we are going to work on anything, I need you to make things right with Audrina.

Hunter chuckled, "What do you mean?"

Stephanie pushed her long brown hair away from her face and sighed, "You know what I mean. I know you guys have started on the wrong foot, and I wasn't exactly welcoming to her either, but she _is_ my sister, I want to get to know her, and I feel terrible about the way we treated her."

Hunter sighed, getting along with Audrina was a tedious task for him. Audrina was a handful and irrational. He wasn't even sure if Audrina would accept any apologies from him any time soon.

"I don't know Steph; I just don't think she can run the company the way we can! She's the definition of reckless endangerment; she drinks way too much. I'm surprised her liver is still intact."

Stephanie folded her arms and gave him a stern look. Although she did agree that Audrina has been reckless with her drinking and fighting, it was hard for her to see her little sister this way.

"There's something really wrong with her, Hunter. She needs serious help, and she needs a supportive family. We have to be that for her."

Hunter sighed, he knew Stephanie was right. Audrina's drinking and reckless behavior is coming from extreme emotional damages. He felt partially responsible because he did everything in his power to run Audrina out of the WWE and he brought Regal back to torture Dean. He couldn't stand the fact that Audrina is ruining his chances at running the company, but he didn't want to ruin her completely. She is his wife's sister, and he knew if he wanted to make things work with her he would have to make things right with Audrina.

"Alright," Hunter sighed, "I'll do what I can to make things right."

Stephanie felt relieved, but she still had to tell him about the pregnancy. She wasn't sure of his reaction, but she knew she needed to do it now rather than later.

"Hunter, actually there's something I-"

She was interrupted by Trish and Shane quickly making their way to them.

"Sorry, guys but we got a serious problem!"

Stephanie sighed, "I know the Dean and Regal fight I'll handle-"

"Audrina got arrested! It's all over the internet!" Trish exclaimed as she handed Stephanie her phone and was shocked to see the video of an extremely drunken Audrina fighting a guy outside of a bar and fighting a cop. She let out a long sigh. She knew the press were going to have a field day with this one.

"Ok," She began calmly, "What can we do?"

"I'll call the local precincts. I'll find out where she is. We'll get her out of there; she can't be far." Shane said as he took his phone out of his pocket and began dialing numbers.

"I'll call her mom," Trish said as she took her phone back, "She's gonna lose her mind."

"I'll call Vince," Hunter said as he also took out his phone. "I'll go with Shane to the precinct once we figure things out."

Stephanie sighed, this was a cry for help from Audrina. She was happy that Shane was back because she wasn't sure if she could hand this on her own.


	6. Watching Herself All Over Again

**Chapter 6: Watching Herself All Over Again**

" _Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to WWE. I am WWE Correspondent Byron Saxton. We have our main event Roman Reigns vs John Cena coming up in a few moments, but we have breaking news. I am standing outside of a local police station where WWE Diva Audrina been arrested. Charges include; public intoxication, assault and battery, and vandalism. There have been numerous videos on social media showing a severely drunk Audrina getting into a violent altercation with a fan and was forced to leave the bar. When she refused, the police were called. Audrina had a few words with the officers and was immediately arrested. We have no word on her case yet but her estranged brother Shane McMahon and her brother-in-law Triple H have arrived. We will keep you updated on this devastating story."_

Lisa's face was frozen with shock and dismay as she continued watching tonight's episode of RAW. She couldn't believe her only child was in a scandal as extreme as this. She knew Audrina had some negative feelings about finding out her family. She began to think about the times she had when she was Audrina's age. Seeing this was karma for giving her mother hell when she was younger. It felt like she was like watching herself all over again.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Lisa's longtime friend Deborah asked.

"I don't even know," Lisa began as she grabbed her phone. "I gotta find out where she is. I gotta see her." She started to call Trish, but there was no answer, so she left a message. She buried her face in her hands. "I don't know who else to call!"

Debbie sighed, she had known Audrina and Lisa for a long time. She was the only one who knew of Audrina's real father and had promised to keep it a secret. She had a lot she wanted to say to Lisa and maybe now is the best time.

"I know you're against this, but you should call Vince, he knows people. He would know how to spin this and save face."

Lisa shook her head. She hated the idea of calling Vince. She was upset with him for revealing such a personal family secret on TV for the world to see. He takes everything out in the open to an entirely new level.

"I haven't talked to him in such a long time, and I don't want to. It's because of him my baby is going through all of this! Did you see what they did to her last time? It's like they are trying to ruin her! I can't let that happen again! I'm taking her away from this wrestling crap, and that's it!"

Debbie sighed, "You can't blame Vince for all of this. You had a hand in this too, not telling her about her father and her family. You let this vulnerable young woman believe that she had no family other than you and me! She has every right to know! Had you told her, she wouldn't have had to find out this way! You can't tell her what to do with her life. If she wants to wrestle, then that's her choice! She is a grown woman!" Lisa let out a long sigh. She was not trying to listen to what Debbie was saying.

" _This_ is the result of her making her decisions!" Lisa yelled. "I'm not going to let my daughter go through this!"

Debbie sighed, "Do you hear yourself? I know you don't want this for Audrina, and I know how hard it is for a mother to see that her only daughter was arrested, but you can't make her decisions for her! She is already resenting you for not telling her about her father, imagine how worse it is gonna be."

Her phone rang, and she immediately grabbed it. It was a text from Trish letting her know where they are and a confirmation for a plane ticket for Lisa.

"Good, it's Trish. She bought me a plane ticket! I gotta pack real fast!"

She quickly made her way past Debbie to her room and began packing her bags. Debbie immediately followed.

"Look, Lisa there is something wrong with Audrina, I think she should seek some professional help. You should have seen this when she began working at that club a long time ago. Hell, you should have seen this when she was 13 and started fighting you all the time!"

Lisa stopped packing and turned to Debbie with an angry look on her face.

"I'm sorry," Debbie began,"But you need to hear this! Audrina had no restraint when she was a child! She was just running around with all these thugs and idiots. _Your_ daughter is the reason _my_ daughter is no longer alive!"

Lisa let out a long sigh; this was too much for her.

"Stop right there!" She began. "I am sorry for your loss, I am. Courtney was like a second daughter to me, but you will _not_ blame my daughter, and you will not say anything about my parenting! I think it's about time for you to get up out my house right now!"

Debbie sighed as she grabbed her purse.

"I'm sorry Lisa," She said to her visibly upset friend. "We've made a lot of mistakes being young parents, and one of our daughters lost their lives, I just don't wanna lose another. You know for a fact a lot is going on with you and Audrina, and you need to work it out quick. You can't blame all of this on Vince."

Debbie slammed the door as Lisa continued her packing and wiping away tears. As angry as she was with Debbie, she was right. Courtney and Audrina were acting just as Lisa and Debbie were when they were growing up and unfortunately that had cost her Courtney's life. Lisa began thinking about all of the times where she tried to discipline Audrina, and she wouldn't listen. She felt as though she failed as a mother, not only with the lack of discipline but for not addressing the issues that should have been addressed a long time ago. She had to save her daughter and now is the time to do it.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Here is your winner, John Cena!" Lillian Garcia announced over the millions of screaming fans that are on their feet!

"This match is an instant classic!" JBL yelled. "One for the books!"

"Yes! Both Reigns and Cena gave one hell of a fight, but tonight Cena is the better man, and he moves on in the tournament!" Cole said after him.

Roman laid in the middle of the ring collecting himself as Cena continued to celebrate. When he finally got to his feet, he stared hard at a celebrating Cena. Once Cena stopped parading to the crowd, he stared back at Roman. Roman was ready for a fight, but he was thrown off when Cena extended his hand. Roman's face was still stern. Even though John beat him, he still didn't like him. It took a few seconds for Roman to accept Cena's handshake. He had to give credit where credit was due.

He didn't want to stick around to see Cena's celebration so he made his way backstage. He continued making his way to his locker room to cool off. He walked past Trish. She was on the phone panicked and couldn't help overhearing the startling news of Audrina being arrested. He had a feeling this was going to happen and he tried to warn her. He felt bad, but at the same time, he wanted to knock some sense into Audrina. There wasn't much he could do right now, but he definitely had some words for her if she did come back. He knew Dean didn't know because he would be running around this arena going crazy. He wasn't sure if it was right to tell him, or let him find out on his own. He had a lot on his plate dealing with William Regal's return. Roman is one of the few people who knew of Dean's extensive history with Regal. He was aware that it wasn't going to be long before things got bloody between the two.

Roman continued making his way to his locker peacefully. He was stopped by Alicia Fox which threw him off. What would she want with him?

"Hi Roman, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked timidly.

Roman shrugged, "OK."

"How is Audrina? Do you know? Is she ok?" Alicia asked.

Roman was instantly annoyed with Alicia's questions.

"I don't know; I just heard about it," He answered.

"I feel terrible for her," Alicia began. "It just sucks that someone has to go through that."

"Yeah, I do too," Roman sighed, trying to get rid of Alicia. He wasn't in the mood for small talk with these gossiping divas.

"Well, if you do hear from her, tell her I asked about her. I know we didn't get along before, but she did help me bring closure to this whole Randy thing. I knew he was cheating, but I was just in denial. Now I know."

Alicia began to cry, but she quickly wiped her tears hoping that Roman didn't see her crying.

Roman was trying not to feel sorry, but he couldn't help it. He knows what it's like to be used and cheated on. He still had negative feelings towards Cameron, but he wasn't going to worry himself about it. She will get what she deserves in due time.

"Hey, don't cry, it's alright. You're better off without him."

"I know," Alicia said as she wiped another tear. "I'm just going through a lot right now, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw all of my problems on you."

"It's okay," Roman answered back. "Just worry about you right now, things will get easier."

"Thanks, Roman," Alicia smiled. "I'm so sorry about your loss tonight. I wanted you to win."

"Not my first loss, won't be my last," Roman said as he walked away from Alicia.

* * *

Shane and Hunter were waiting at the county jail for the officers to bring Audrina to them. Shane had bailed her out, and he wasn't happy about having to take her to court again in a few weeks. Shane couldn't help but feel sorry for her because her alcoholism was a serious issue, but this could never happen again. He had to set her straight. He wasn't happy about being around Hunter either. He didn't like the way he was treating Stephanie and Audrina. He was not going to let anyone mistreat his two younger sisters. He needed to be set straight and fast.

"How are you and Stephanie doing?" Shane asked, already knowing the answer. He just wanted to see if Hunter would tell the truth.

"We have our ups and downs, like most married couples, but we're working it out," Hunter answered, not sweating Shane at all. "It's good to see you. It sucks that you have to deal with all of this before you go home."

Shane let out a small smile. It was the perfect time to let Hunter know what is going on.

"Well, that brings me to my next point. See? Ever since you and Stephanie have been running WWE things have been getting a little chaotic and not to mention the ratings are getting a bit low. Seeing as my father has had some recent health issues, he doesn't want to see his company ruined. So I'll be taking things over for awhile, and you will be relieved of your C.O.O duties and placed back on the Superstars roster, effective immediately."

Hunter was angry, but being in a county jail was not the place to do what he wanted to do to Shane. The rumors about him running the company were true, and he did not like that. He was getting sick of his plans of running WWE being thwarted by everyone else.

"Who do you think you are?" Hunter growled quietly. "You go missing for years, and you think you can just show up here whenever you want to and just take over? WWE is my company!"

Shane was getting furious as well, but he remained calm. He had enough going on tonight with Audrina's arrest, the last thing he needed was a fight with Hunter.

"This isn't your company! My family built this from the ground up. You are part of this family by marriage. I am part of this family by blood. Taking over WWE is my birthright, and I will not stand by and watch you ruin my family or my family's company. Now you can either accept this decision or quit."

Hunter glared angrily at Shane who shifted his focus on Audrina being escorted by a corrections officer. She looked tired but ashamed. He could tell she still had alcohol in her. It was hard for him to see Audrina this way. He regrets not seeking her out and telling the truth himself. He knew for sure he would have stopped her from making the bad decisions she had made in the past and now.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked.

"I'm fine, whatever," Audrina answered as they made their way out of the precinct. They were met by Byron Saxton who was standing outside the building with production cameras.

"If I could just get a few words with you on camera Shane-"

"Not now!" Shane raised his voice as he made sure Audrina got in the car. Hunter soon followed and got into the passenger seat.

"I just wanted to get an update on Audrina," Saxton continued.

Shane sighed, he didn't have time for this, interview. "Audrina is going to be ok," Shane answered as he got in the car and drove away.

"Thanks for bailing me out," Audrina said after a few minutes of an awkwardly silent car ride.

"Do you realize the severity of the situation?" Shane asked as he continued driving. "Do you realize you are hurting yourself in the worst way?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Audrina answered nonchalantly, this is not the first time someone has confronted her about her drinking, and this wasn't what she wanted to hear right now.

"Audrina this is serious!" Shane raised his voice. "You could face some jail time!"

"Ok, whatever! That's exactly what you all want! Especially this one!" Audrina referred to Hunter.

"Audrina, this isn't even about the company anymore, this is about you!" Shane said as he continued to drive.

Audrina sat back and rolled her eyes. Hunter began to feel for Audrina. Even though he was pissed at the fact that is technically running WWE with him and Stephanie and now Shane. It was hard for him to hear that she didn't care about going to jail or the fact that he would be happy if she did go. He began to felt guilty for putting her past on tv for the world to see. Maybe if he hadn't done that, things would be different. He began to think about what Stephanie said about turning the page with Audrina. This girl has gone her whole life not knowing the real truth about her family and that was hard for her to handle. He began to think that the sudden fame was getting the best of her as well. He thought about a time where some of his DX members lost their careers to drugs and alcohol so he could definitely relate. Stephanie was right, she needed a support system. He was willing to put his differences with her aside, but he still had his feelings towards Shane. He was going to make sure he got his company back, no matter what.

"Audrina," Hunter began. "Do you think you are dealing with something that you can't control?"

"No," Audrina answered. "I don't have a problem with drinking. I have a problem with someone trying to fuck with me while I'm drinking and that's what happened tonight!"

Shane let out a long sigh as he continued driving to their hotel. It was best that he kept quiet for now and waited until tomorrow when she's completely sober. He had an idea that could help Audrina. It was going to take some convincing because he knew she wouldn't be on board with it. He had to go for it. At this point, he would do anything to save his sister and his family's company.


	7. Regrets

**CHAPTER 7: REGRETS**

Dean lay in his bed exhausted with a lot on his mind. He looked away from Summer who was getting herself dressed. She was a little disappointed that Dean didn't let her stay in his hotel with him, but Dean honestly didn't care. He had her over for one reason and one reason only. He got what he wanted, and he didn't need anything else from her.

"I think your cab is here," Dean said to her, hoping that would make her move faster. He wasn't sure if the cab was here or not, he just wanted Summer to leave his room.

"I don't get why you treat me this way!" Summer yelled while still getting dressed and fixing her hair.

Dean rolled his eyes; he wasn't in the mood to listen to Summer complain. He didn't want a relationship with her before, and he didn't want a relationship with her now. She knew this was just a physical thing when they first started hooking up, and he was annoyed with the fact that she seemed to be okay with it one minute, then acting like a needy girlfriend the next minute.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You call me, acting like you want to be with me, then turn around and act like you don't. I don't get it. Why don't you want to be with me? I care a lot about you," Summer whined.

Ignoring Summer, Dean got up, covered himself with a towel, and made his way to the bathroom to dispose of the condom he had just used. He regretted calling Summer and this may be his last time doing so. Summer was the definition of high maintenance and he honestly couldn't see himself being with someone like her. He knew she didn't care about him like she claimed he did. It was always easy for him to tell if someone was being sincere or not. He wasn't sure what Summer's motives were, but she was the typical dumb girl that would sleep with him anytime he asked, hoping that she would one day become his girlfriend. She fell for it every time. He only asked her to come to his room because he wanted some company and he thought it was going to take his mind off Audrina. It didn't, it only made him think about her more, especially hearing about her being arrested.

"Are you listening to me?" Summer yelled.

"No, I'm not, goodbye." Dean darted back hoping Summer would get the hint and finally leave.

Summer let out a long sigh. She was tired of the back and forth with Dean. She never went through this much trouble with other men so she couldn't understand why Dean was giving her such a hard time. She found it interesting that he began calling her when he broke up with Audrina. They had been fooling around before he even met her. When he was with her, he acted as though she didn't exist, and that annoyed her. Dean was so quick to jump into a relationship with Audrina, but he never wanted one with her. He only called her when he wanted sex or when he was bored.

"You know what Dean? Lose my number! Don't ever call me again! I am so done! I am so sick of this! I've wasted enough time on you!"

"Ok, Summer, see you later," Dean said nonchalantly as he turned on the shower. He didn't even bother to give in to her. As much as he wanted to indulge Summer's need for a dramatic argument, this was not the first time she told him she is done with him. He knew she would come anytime he called.

Summer grabbed her purse and left, slamming the door as hard as she could.

"Finally," Dean said to himself as got in the shower.

It was a long night for him, and it was going to be even longer. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight because of his endless thoughts about Audrina. He wished she was in the shower with him washing his back and then returning the favor. He felt terrible about what he said to her during RAW tonight. He also regrets the night he took her out for drinks when she found out about Vince. He has no idea he was engaging a dark demon within Audrina. He dealt with extreme alcoholism when he was traveling in the independent wrestling circuit years ago so he knew what it was like. He definitely regrets leaving her now, despite the fact that she did hit him.

The hot water from the shower stung his bruises and scratches from his epic fight with Regal which also reminded him of that night that Regal held Audrina down as Cameron hit her. As crazy as he is, he would never put his hands on a woman. He couldn't bare the sight of another man touching her her. Roman putting a friendly arm around her even made him cringe at times. He was so confused, he never felt this way about a woman before. It was not like him to go out of his way for anyone except for Roman and Seth before he betrayed them and joined The Authority. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to call her, to at least apologize for what he said, but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. He knew that her brother Shane went to bail her out, she was in some sort of trouble for sure.

He felt refreshed after his long hot shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and sat on the bed. He picked up his phone and called Audrina just to test his luck. His heart began to beat faster as he heard a couple of rings. He flipped his wet hair back as he heard Audrina's voice, instructing to leave a message. He sulked a little bit and hung up. He didn't bother to leave a message; it was clear that she didn't want to hear what he had to say.

He continued laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, trying his best not to think about her, but it was no use. He couldn't help himself. She was the only woman he has ever dated that truly accepted him for who he was. She was the only diva that didn't brush him off or call him a scumbag. She wasn't like these stuck up divas like Cameron who only worry about expensive clothes and stupid reality shows. She was just like him at times, but they still had their differences. She is a bit of a handful, but he still had feelings for her. He continued staring at the ceiling, wondering what he should do.

Shane managed to wake up early even though he had a long night with a drunken Audrina. He looked over at her sleeping in her bed across from him. He studied her for a few minutes. He couldn't get over the conversation he had with her last night, it was troubling to him. It was evident Audrina has a severe issue with drinking. Unfortunately, Audrina didn't see a problem at all. He was going to have to make her see what is really wrong, what is actually causing her to drink this much. She needed help, something more than just him and the family. He had an idea that might work. It may even keep Audrina from jail time and save her career. He had to get her on board with it because he couldn't bare to pick her up from another police station. He looked at his phone and noticed a few missed calls from Stephanie, Vince, and Trish. He also saw a text message from an unfamiliar number but he knew it was Lisa, Audrina's mother. He quickly replied to text letting her know that Audrina is okay and that he wanted to meet with her soon. He checked Audrina's phone too. He scowled thinking about wrestling it out of her hands to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. He noticed a few missed calls from Dean, Trish, Naomi, and her mom. He let out a long sigh. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage Audrina and run WWE, especially with Hell in A Cell coming up in a few days. It was definitely going to be tough, but he has dealt with worse. He blamed Vince for all of this; having the affair outside his marriage, and telling her truth on live television for the world to see. It's always custom for a McMahon to do their business live, but this was too delicate of a situation. It wasn't the first time Shane had to clean up his father's messes and he was getting tired of it. He was tired of pulling his family together when Vince messed it up.

Audrina waking up disrupted Shane's many thoughts. He watched her push her messy ash blonde hair from her face. He could tell just by the looking at her that she was in a dark place in her life. She was trying her best to stay strong, but he knew she was at her breaking point.

"I feel like total shit," She mumbled.

Shane got up and went into the small kitchen and poured her a small glass of water. He reached a bag and took out a small bottle of aspirin he bought from a nearby drugstore last night. He watched Audrina slowly get out of bed as he opened the bottle. The hangover was getting the best of her. He took two pills out of the bottle and the glass of water and handed it to Audrina.

"These should make you feel better," He said to her.

Audrina quickly took the pills and washed it down with a sip of water.

"Thanks," She said.

"No problem," He said back as he took one last glance at his youngest sister. He wanted to give Audrina tough love and tell her exactly how he feels, but he knew she would explode if he did. He had to keep things calm to get Audrina to open up to him. He can save the tough love for another time.

She finished drinking her water and placed the glass on the nightstand.

"Do you have my phone?" She asked her brother.

"Yeah, sure," Shane answered as he handed it to her. He watched her go through her missed calls and her face grew with sadness. She immediately put her phone back on her nightstand.

"You should call mom and dad back," Shane began. "They're worried about you."

Audrina shook her head, "I _hate_ both of them. I haven't even thought about that woman before you said something."

Shane sighed, this was going to be a long day.

"Look, I know you're upset, and you have every right to be, but you can't keep your mom and dad out of your life forever."

Audrina scoffed, she wasn't in the mood to talk about this first thing in the morning, especially with a killer hangover.

"Life has been great since I cut off that lying woman, and as far as our _dad_ , he kept me out of his life for 23 years are you kidding me?"

"It's wasn't like that," Shane said in a low tone.

"Well, what was it like then?" Audrina darted. "Please elaborate, I mean the least you all can do is tell me the truth! I think I deserve that after all these years!"

Shane let out another long sigh. He had a lot he wanted to tell Audrina. Vince was trying to keep Audrina a secret by paying off Lisa so she wouldn't say anything. He wanted to keep his outside affair a secret from him, his mother, and sister for years. Shane will never forget the night he heard Vince over the phone with Lisa arguing about Audrina and money he owed her. When he asked Vince about it, he told the complete truth and blackmailed Shane into not telling him by offering him full control over WWE no matter what. Shane kept his promise not to tell, but he wanted to know who his younger sister was. He tried his best to look for her, but he could never find her. He wanted to explain this to her, but not right now. He wanted to do this later while the family was around. It was evident times have changed. Vince is getting older, and his past is catching up with him. He is beginning to feel guilty and wanted everyone to know the truth.

"Right, nothing," Audrina answered annoyed with Shane's silence. "I don't even want to talk about this; it's too early for this bullshit!"

"Yeah, you're right, we don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want to," Shane began. "We do have to talk about your case. I have to meet with the D.A in a couple of hours. We'll have lunch later and talk about it ok?"

Audrina sighed, this was something she didn't want to talk about either, but she owed Shane for bailing her out.

"Yeah, just text me and let me know." She murmured.

Shane nodded, he grew nervous. Not only was this lunch going to be about Audrina's case, but he also invited the rest of the family and a few others as well. It was the only way he can convince Audrina to go along with this idea he had for her to get help. He was slightly scared of her reaction. He knew she had a bit of a temper, especially if she feels that she is targeted, but this is the only way.


	8. Come Together

**Chapter 8: Come Together**

Cameron finished her exclusive online interview with Michael Cole, she was pleased with herself. She is happy that she is finally getting the attention she deserves. It's about time the spotlight is on her. She has a rematch tonight with Brie Bella and she was less than concerned about it. She was still pissed about Audrina ruining the first match with her backstage fight with Summer, but she was also pleased to know that Audrina is no longer a threat. There are rumors amongst the superstars and divas that she is going into rehab for a month or maybe longer, but nobody knows for sure and it has not been confirmed. She couldn't care less if Audrina lived or died, as long as she was out of the way of her getting the Diva's Championship.

"Thank you for letting me interview you," Cole said to Cameron. "I've wanted to interview you for awhile now, you said what's on your mind, and I think the fans are going to appreciate it."

Cameron let out a condescending laugh and flipped her hair, "Well, your show is gonna get some ratings now."

"Uh, yeah, I hope so. Thanks again Cameron." Cole said as Cameron walked away. She made her way to the dressing room to get her belongings. Cameron has another interview and then later has to catch a flight to get to the arena tonight. She was excited. She had new wrestling gear she wanted to show off.

When she finally entered the dressing room, she went in her purse, looking for her phone to see if she missed any calls. She was pissed that Hunter wasn't answering her phone calls or texts, but she was surprised to see that he called. She immediately called him back, hoping she could see him tonight after the show.

After a few rings, Hunter's raspy voice rang in her ear.

"Hey, Cam."

"Hunter! Hi!" Cameron said with glee as she gathered her belongings and made her way out of the studio. "I tried calling you a few times, but you didn't answer. I'm worried about you. Is everything okay?"

Hunter let out a sigh, Cameron could quickly tell he was stressed. "I'm fine; I just have a lot to deal with."

"Yeah," Cameron scoffed as she made her way out of the studio. "Dealing with Audrina, and her bullshit, I know."

"Listen, we're not gonna talk about Audrina like that anymore. She's going through a lot, and that means on social media too. I saw some of your tweets Cameron. You're really out of line."

Cameron was angry; she was sick of everyone feeling sorry for Audrina. Even as an alcoholic idiot, Audrina still tends to steal all of her spotlight.

"Wow, you've sure changed your tune. I thought you hated Audrina!"

"Look, I said stop the trash talk, or our deal is off!" Hunter raised his voice.

"Fine, whatever," Cameron said darted back. "So do you want to get together tonight? Maybe after the show?"

"I don't think so Cam," Hunter said after an awkward silence. "Look, I know we've kinda been hanging out lately, but I think we should stop seeing each other."

Cameron clinched her face in anger. It was obvious he wanted to go back to Stephanie. Hunter told her multiple times that it was over between them and that he was getting a divorce. Like an idiot, she fell for it. She was angry at herself for letting her feelings get in the way. She only wanted Hunter to give her an opportunity for a title shot, but after spending some time with him, she began to fall for him. She should have known that Hunter was playing a game. It is exactly what he is known for.

"Are you serious?" She darted.

"Look, Cameron, I'm sorry," Hunter began. "But you understood that this was just for a fun time. We shouldn't have gone as far as we did. "You're still gonna have your moment to gain the Diva's title. I mean, after all, that's what you were using me for isn't it?"

Cameron rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh. She immediately felt feelings of regret for having an affair with a married man even if it was going to take her to the top. Cameron sulked, she began to think about Roman. Maybe she still had a shot to get back together with him. She wanted to tell Hunter off, but she decided to keep calm. Many thoughts began running through her head. She could take down the whole McMahon family with this secret at the right time.

"Whatever Hunter, do what you want. I don't care."

"Look, Cameron, I am sorry, but you promise to keep this a secret right?"

Cameron let off a sinister smile. "Of course I will. You scratched my back, so I'll scratch yours. Oh, wait, I already have, multiple times. Have a good night Hunter."

She hung up the phone before Hunter could say anything else. She finally exited the studio and waited a few seconds for her car to arrive to take her to the airport.

* * *

"Everything is gonna be fine Naomi, just focus on Smackdown. We'll take care of it. I'll be at the show tonight, and we'll talk then."

Trish sighed and hung up the phone and let out a long stressful sigh. She wanted to throw it in a lake because it was ringing off the hook like crazy.

"What did Naomi want?" Vince asked accompanying his wife as they continue their search in a crowded airport. He handed her a coffee and took a sip of his own.

"She was just checking on Audrina to see if she was okay. They're pretty good friends."

Vince let out a long sigh and followed with a rough cough. He had a lot on his mind. He knew he needed to control this chaos once and for all. He needed to fix his dysfunctional family once and for all so his company can be successful. He also knew he needed to make things right with his estranged daughter than he abandoned.

"Vince are you sure you want to come with me to meet Lisa? Are you okay with doing this? You haven't seen her in a long time and I know you have some history. All of this may be a bit too much for you, especially with your condition."

Vince shook his head. He didn't want to see Lisa because he knew she would have some harsh words for him, but he is going to swallow his pride and take the heat. They had to come together for their daughter.

"I have to do this," Vince answered as he took a sip of his coffee. They continued walking until they finally reached the gate where Linda's flight would be landing. They both sat down and waited. Trish felt relieved; it was nice to sit down for a minute.

"Looks like her flight is going to be delayed a little bit," Trish said as she looked at the flight schedule.

"Of course," Vince said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Thanks for being so supportive. I don't know too many women that would be okay with this. I know the last time we dated I messed up, and I know you may not trust me fully, but I hope you will stay with me through this. I love you, Trish."

Trish gulped to control her tears. It's been so long since she's heard those three words. Even after their breakup, she still loved Vince and hoped that one day they would have a second chance. Even with all of his family drama, she is going to stand by his side no matter what.

She felt her phone vibrate again. She picked it up and sighed at a text from her ex-boyfriend Chris Jericho. She rolled her eyes and deleted it. He has been calling and texting her lately since she and Vince announced their engagement. She didn't want anything to do with him. He was old news. All of her attention is the man she loves with all of her heart, her everything, her rock, Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

"Are you okay baby?" Vince asked, noticing the frustration on Trish's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Trish answered. "Just remembered an event I had to go to but I had to cancel last minute, and then I have to get to the show tonight. It's just a lot right now.."

"I'm so sorry you have to do that baby," Vince said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Vince, it's okay. I can book them another time. Audrina needs me as much as she needs you and Lisa. I feel terrible. I should have known this before. She was drinking a lot when she went with me to get fitted for her wedding dress. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to start a fight, but I should have." Trish let out another sigh and pushed her hair away from her face. She took another sip of her coffee.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. I understand not wanting to pick fights. It's kind of funny because I feel the same way about _all_ of my children. Even with Shane and Stephanie, it was so hard for me to tell them things without one of them flying off the handle. Especially Stephanie, she was always so fragile as a kid. She would alway get so angry any time I told her something she didn't like to hear. That night when I told her about Audrina and she punched me in the face. It just reminded me why I didn't tell her in the first place, but the more I tried to keep it a secret, the more it kept resurfacing. That's what happened with Shane. I told Shane about it when he overheard me talking to Lisa about Audrina. I sat him down and explained everything to him and...I...um...sort of asked him not to say anything. In return, I told him regardless of what happens in the company, he never will lose his place...in line."

Trish was shocked, but at the same time, she wasn't. She knew Vince is capable of blackmail, but she didn't think he would do that to his children. She couldn't imagine how Shane felt about finding out that he had another sibling and then having to keep it a secret. She remained silent and continued listening to her husband.

"You know, a lot of people, even Linda always thought that I paid too much attention to Stephanie and never gave a damn about Shane but that's far from true. It's just that...Shane was always the one that could take the most shit. He was the stronger one, you know, he could take anything, fall and get back up with his head held high. The true definition of a man. Stephanie was the...vulnerable one…vulnerable...yet volatile always needed a little more love. Always needed someone to hold her hand. Shane definitely knew that and he always resented me for it. In fact he still resents me, he resents Stephanie, he resents all of us. That's why he acts the way he does, crazy Shane. I definitely owe him. I never gave him the respect he deserves. He's cleaned up so many of my messes and I never gave him the respect he properly deserves, as a man and as my son. I may seem like I have it all, but I failed when it comes to _all_ three of my children, and I don't know how I can make it right."

Trish grabbed Vince's arm.

"Vince, nobody is perfect, and there is still time to make things right, not with Audrina, but with the entire family. Yes, you have done some pretty terrible things, but you learned from your mistakes. If you were such a terrible parent you would have given a long time ago, especially on Audrina but you didn't, and you're here now at an airport meeting with her mother trying to make sure she gets the help she needs. Vince, you are a good man, and I love you. We will get through this together, no matter what."

"I love you too Trish," Vince smiled at his fiance as he placed his hand and they shared a kiss.

"Lisa's plane is here," Trish quickly ended their kiss, and the two of them stood up as they watched Lisa walk through the gate with her luggage. She looked as though she was struggling and winded.

"Hi Lisa," Trish greeted her. "Let me take those for you." Trish grabbed one of Lisa's suitcases, and Vince grabbed another.

"Hi Trish," Lisa greeted back. She then turned her attention to Vince. "Hello Vince, it's been a long time."

"It certainly has," Vince answered back as they began making their way out of the airport. Lisa was still winded and out of breath.

"Can we sit a moment? I'm extremely tired right now."

"Um, sure," Trish said with a concerned look on her face. The three of them sat down at a cafe in the airport. Vince couldn't help but stare at Lisa. She looked a little different than he remembered her. She was still lovely, but she didn't look like she has been doing well. He was a bit concerned about her.

"Lisa, do you want something to drink?" Trish asked.

"Could you please?" Lisa asked. "If it's not too much trouble."

"No, it's not. I'll be right back," Trish said as she left the table.

"Lisa, I know we have a lot to talk about," Vince began after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't even know where to begin," Lisa said. "But actually, I do. I don't understand how you can drop a bomb like that on TV when the whole world is watching! This is something extremely personal, and you should not have done that!"

Vince sighed, "I understand your concern, but that's not the issue here. The issue is Audrina has been arrested and from what I've been told she's been drinking her breakfast, lunch, and dinner and she even did it at the show! If she wasn't my daughter she would be automatically fired, but my son has pulled some strings to get her on the right track!"

Lisa scoffed, "Right, your golden children. The ones who have been fighting your battles because you're too weak to handle them on your own. The ones you give a damn about."

Vince sighed, "Please, don't bring Shane and Stephanie into this. This isn't about them. This about _my_ daughter, Audrina. She has a problem, and right now she needs our help."

"Since when did you care about _my_ daughter?!" Lisa raised her voice. "You used your money to bribe me! You didn't want me to tell the world that perfect Vincent McMahon had an affair outside of his marriage and that he has another child! That would've ruined you, your precious family, and your little company! You knew, at the time if that would have gotten out, you would've lost it all but now that she's 23 years old and one of the biggest stars on that show, what a perfect opportunity right?!"

"Lisa, you can't be this stupid! You can't be! I _RISKED_ losing it all for my daughter by announcing this on TV! You should see the things the fans have been saying about me on social media. I lost investments I've had with companies I've worked with for well over 20 years! I took all of that for _my_ daughter! You should know what you're talking about before you start talking!"

Lisa was now angry, but she still felt winded and tired but hearing her ex-lover's words were making her forget that.

"Ugh, you did it because you needed ratings for your show! You don't care about Audrina; you don't care about her at all! If you did, you could have at least wrote me back after I sent you a picture of her when she was three years old! You never said anything about her! Why? You didn't want your perfect family to know what an evil bastard you are? You didn't want them to know what you did? You try to keep her a secret from the world, but now you want everyone to know because you need ratings and you feel guilty? It seems as though things haven't changed. I mean for Christ's sake you're engaged to her trainer! "

Trish came back to the table with drinks and a few appetizers. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wondered what Lisa thought about her being Audrina's trainer and engaged to Vince. She grown to care for Lisa because of Audrina and the last thing she wanted was Lisa to think less of her.

"Oh shut up Lisa! You're one to talk! From the looks of things, you didn't seem to care for Audrina either. Tell me, how in the hell can you allow her to work at a club like that? How did she end up in the situation that she's in now?"

Trish sighed, she couldn't take any more of this.

"Guys stop it! Stop all of this!" She yelled over both Lisa and Vince. "I know you guys are both upset about everything and believe me, I am too but blaming each other is not going to help Audrina. In fact, it's going to make everything worse! Lisa, I know it's hard looking at Vince again after all these years and you have every right to feel how you feel, but that's not why I called you here. Audrina is a very talented wrestler and she's running her career and most importantly her life! She has talent! She has potential but if we don't all come together and none of that is going to matter! We have to put our differences aside and help her through this!"

Lisa let out a long sigh and took a sip of her drink. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Trish was right. Her anger for Vince is not going to help Audrina get on the right track. Deep down she knew she wasn't able to handle this all on her own. She began to think that maybe it was a good a time as ever for her to find out the truth about her family. This may have been a blessing in disguise.

"I'm sorry, Vince," She began. "Not all of this is your fault. It's mine. I wasn't a good mother to her. I wasn't the mother she needed growing up."

"I'm sorry too," Vince said back as he took another sip of his drink. "I shouldn't have waited this long to tell her, and I shouldn't have tried to keep her a secret like that."

"Yeah," Lisa said after a long silence, "We both should have handled things better. I should have done something sooner...God...there are so many things I need to tell her that I should have...but I don't think she wants to talk to me right now...Hell Vince, I know for a fact that she isn't talking to you either. "

Trish nodded in agreement. "Well, that's not going to be an option for her. Both of you have the opportunity to fix this, just let everything go from the past. Look, we can't keep arguing, we gotta go. Shane just called me; we gotta head over there now."

"Over where?" Lisa asked as the three of them got up from their chairs and began walking again through the airport.

"We're going to meet Shane and Audrina. We're going to have an intervention, and we're going to convince Audrina to go to rehab, and we need your help." Trish answered.

"She might hate us even more after this, but it will be worth it," Vince said.

Lisa sighed and nodded; she knew this is going to be tough. She is happy that she gets to see Audrina, but then she remembered Audrina would not be glad to see her. She was also worried about telling her that she needs to go to rehab. That could very well be the last time Lisa ever sees her daughter again.


	9. Intervention

**Chapter 9: Intervention**

Audrina waited in the lobby of her hotel for Shane to arrive. She didn't want to see him at all but they had to talk about her case. She made sure she was somewhere secluded so none of the fans can see her. A small glimpse of what the fans were saying about her on social media and it make her sick to her stomach. She decided to leave social media alone for awhile, but she was glad to see that she still has a ton of support from her loyal NXT fans.

She let a out a long sigh. Her hangover was still getting the best of her. She tried to remember what happened last night but she only remember certain events. She remembered getting in a fight with a few locals at the bar and then getting arrested, everything after that seemed to be blurry, but it didn't take her long to figure out that Shane bailed her out and brought her to the hotel. She remembered getting in a fight with both Dean and hitting him. She grew angry thinking about everything that he said to her. She quickly wiped tears away from her eyes. She wasn't sure what to think about him anymore. She wasn't sure if she would forgive him if he asked.

She grew even angrier at her fight with Summer after she bragged about them being together. She didn't care if he did it before they met or even if he did while they were together. She didn't like the way Summer threw it in her face. Summer made her feel as if she was the superior woman and that she was so much better than her. She was reminded of the bullying she took as a young child from girls such as Summer who did horrible things to others to make themselves feel better. She made sure that Summer got what she deserved and she would waste no time doing that again if she ever got the opportunity.

She also remembered the double whammy of that night. Shane trying to stop the fight and also revealing that he was her brother. That wasn't the right time or place but she's beginning to realize that McMahons were never really good at telling the truth until something tragic or crucial happens.

Her phone vibrating broke Audrina out of her trance. She looked to see who was calling her and it was a number she did not recognize so she didn't bother to answer it. Whoever it was can leave a message if it was important. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She wasn't sure who she can trust at this point. She didn't want to hear any more stories or lies. She just wanted to be left alone.

After five minutes, Shane finally pulled up in his car and Audrina quickly exited the hotel and entered the car. She slammed the door as hard as she possibly could and Shane quickly drove off.

"How you feeling?" Shane asked while driving.

"I'm fine," Audrina sighed. "Just tired."

"Well, you need to eat," Shane began. "You haven't had anything since last night."

Audrina rolled her eyes, "Okay, _dad_. If you're going to give me another stupid lecture, you can save it. I don't want to hear anything you lying sons of bitches have to say. I just want to hear about my case, do whatever I need to do and go about my life!"

"What do you mean by that?" Shane asked.

"It means exactly what I just said," Audrina darted.

"You don't want to come back to WWE?"

Audrina rolled her eyes once again. She was getting annoyed with Shane's questions.

"I really don't see a reason to. I mean I'll just be surrounded by lying family members who just want to control me and do everything within their power to make sure I don't succeed because I'm a threat to them."

Shane knew immediately that Audrina was talking about Hunter. It didn't take long for Hunter to go for Audrina the minute Vince revealed that he was his daughter and he was giving her a portion of the company. Shane knew that Hunter would stop at nothing to have complete control over WWE. He knew that Hunter would even sell Stephanie out if given the opportunity.

"Look I know this is a lot on you right now and I know exactly how you're feeling, but this is your dream Audrina. I know you have wanted this since childhood! You shouldn't give up on that just because you have a few haters trying to ruin you! They are doing this because they know you are the best and that you _are_ a threat to them! You are letting them win if you don't come back."

Audrina rolled her eyes, "Whatever Shane. You don't know how I feel so don't tell me that shit. I don't really care anymore. I'm done talking about this and I don't want to talk unless it's about my case."

Shane sighed, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want Audrina to quit and he refused to believe that she really wants to and that she was just angry about everything. He was saddened that his youngest sister wanted to give up on her dream so quickly. He began to think about all of her matches she had on NXT. She was always an incredible athlete and always won the crowd over whether she won or lost a match. After every show he would look at everything the fans said about her matches on social media and he couldn't help but be proud. All of the fans discussing how great of a performer she was and how they wanted her on the main roster. He also saw a few fans discuss how they grew up with the same rough upbringing as Audrina and it was awesome to see someone make their way to their top and achieve their dreams no matter what it took. Shane knew that Audrina has exactly what it takes to become one of the top superstars in the company and not because she's Vince's youngest daughter.

He remained silent to respect Audrina's wishes for now. He hoped that this intervention was going to get through to her. His heart began to beat faster as they made their way to the building. He convinced Audrina they were going to a five star restaurant, another lie he didn't want to tell.

"This is an interesting place," Audrina said quietly as they got out of the car.

"Yeah, it look a little odd, but it's one of my favorites," Shane said. "It has a bit of an old tavern feel to it."

"It definitely does," Audrina said as they made their way to the entrance.

Shane opened the door and let Audrina in first. He let out a long nervous sigh as she walked in the building.

"It's kinda quiet in here," Audrina said they were greeted by a woman.

"Hi," She greeted as she extended her hand.

"Hi," Audrina said back nervously as she shook her hand.

"My name is Danielle, and I am here because you're family is here because they have asked me to help them to have a conversation with you...about your drinking."

Audrina's eyes widened and she quickly began to grow angry. It didn't take long for her to figure out what is going on.

"Okay," She said as she began pacing around angrily.

Shane sighed, he couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen next, but he was prepared for the worst.

"If you would like to come in and talk with us-" Danielle began.

"No," Audrina interrupted her. "No, absolutely not! Absolutely fucking not!"

Audrina quickly turned away from Danielle and walked out of the building.

"You all can miss me with this bullshit, bye!"

"Audrina! Wait! Please!" Danielle cried. "You family is here because they love you and they want to help you!"

"Fuck them!" Audrina said as she continued walking away. Shane immediately followed her.

"Audrina don't do this, come inside and at least listen, please!"

Audrina ignored Shane and continued walking until she reached the car and tried to open the door. "Unlock the door!"

"I'm not doing that Audrina!" Shane darted back.

"Unlock this fucking door or I will break this window!" Audrina yelled.

"No Audrina! You need to come inside with us and listen! We're trying to help you! Please!"

Audrina scoffed, "Trying to help me? Are you serious right now? With all of the issues you _all_ have going on! Are you kidding me? You all need to fix your damn selves before you start worrying about me having a few drinks!"

Shane was ready for a rebuttal but he was interrupted by Lisa who was running towards them.

"Audrina! Baby! Please! Come inside!"

Audrina rolled her eyes, "Oh wow! You brought my mother here? Really?"

Lisa sighed, she knew she wasn't going to get a warm reception from Audrina, but it was heartbreaking.

"Shane, can you give us a minute? Please?"

Shane nodded and reluctantly walked back inside the building. Audrina folded her arms and turned away from her mother. She didn't want to see her face.

"Audrina, I know you're upset with me and you have every right to be, but please listen to me. We did this because we love you, more than anything and you're going down the wrong path! I know finding out about Vince and your family is a little overwhelming and I am sorry for not telling you sooner, but this is not the way to go. You have to stop drinking! You have to stop! It breaks my heart to see you like this!"

"Yeah, right," Audrina scoffed once more. "I have to stop drinking! You all have these issues but you worry about me drinking! You guys act like I drink all damn day when it's just a few drinks! My family; so called family that wanted nothing to do with me for 23 years is all of a sudden worried about my well being? Perfect timing."

Lisa sighed, "I know you have your feelings about Vince and your family but they wouldn't be doing this if they didn't love you. They told me everything that has been going on and it's more than just a few drinks Audrina. You're drinking all day, even at work! We have every right to be worried! If you can keep going down this path no only will destroy your career, but yourself...and I can't bare to see that! I refuse to see that!"

Audrina was silent as Lisa began to cry. She watched Lisa for a few seconds and then turned away. It was hard to see her cry even though she was mad about Lisa not telling her about Vince.

Audina loved Lisa more than anyone in the world. Lisa has been her rock all of her life and there isn't anything in the world that can break that but she still couldn't help but angry and cold to her. There still was so much pain from her childhood that she could never let go of.

"I know we sprang this on you, but this is the only way we were able to get to you. You're not talking to us! You're pushing us away! Please go in there and just listen to us? Please Audrina!"

Audrina quickly wiped tears from her face. She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

Lisa hugged Audrina and after a few seconds Audrina embraced her back but only with one arm and a scorned look on her face and more tears streaming from her eyes. "I love you baby girl and I am sorry. I am sorry for everything okay? Please just come inside and talk to us okay?"

Audrina, still wiping tears nodded. Lisa grabbed Audrina's hand and they made their way back into the building. Danielle turned to see them and smiled.

"I'm glad you came back. Please take a seat."

Audrina sat in the empty chair next to Lisa. She looked around and the faces of Shane, Stephanie, Hunter, Trish, and Vince. She began to cry even more at the sight of Vince. So many thoughts ran through her mind about him. She felt a mix of emotions all at once. Angry. Scared. Sad. Ashamed.

"It's okay sweetie," Lisa said as she put an arm around Audrina. Audrina shrugged her shoulder, pushing Lisa away.

"Audrina, as I've said, your family has asked me to help them to have a conversation with you. They are concerned about your drinking and they would like to help you," Danielle said softly. "I think we'll start things off with Shane and Stephanie, your brother and sister? They have some things they would like to say to you."

Shane cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He wanted to cry but he made sure he didn't even shed a tear. Audrina was already crying. He wanted to remain strong for his sister.

"Audrina, I know you probably hate me for doing this, but I did this so you can get help. You need help! This thing that you're dealing with is a disease that can destroy your career, and you. I know we haven't had the time to bond as brother and sister and I know there were many times in your life that you wish you had your big brother, but I am _here_. I am here now and I want us to bond the way brothers and sisters should, but if you keep drinking. We won't get to have that bond. I can't miss out on any more years to get to know my sister, I know you're pissed at me I see it in your face, but once you go through this program you will thank me for it, I guarantee it."

Audrina looked away from Shane. At this point, she stopped wiping away tears because the kept falling. She remained silent as she promised and continued to listen.

Stephanie was crying as well. Unlike Shane, she was unable to keep her emotions in. Hunter put an arm around her to comfort her.

"I know I didn't exactly welcome you into the family when I found out about you being my sister and I do sincerely apologize for that. I know that you're not going on crazy drinking binges because of everything that is going on with us and he family. There is something deep that is going on inside that is hurting you and it's probably something you may not want to discuss with us and you may want to when the time is right. It's eating away at you and causing you to drink so you don't have to deal with it. Audrina, you are not alone. We're all right here and believe me when I tell you things will get better and I know that you can get better. Shane is right, what you are harboring, what you're dealing with is a disease and if you don't get this under control it will get the best of you and we will never get to bond and get to know each other. I know it may pain you to hear this from all of us, but we love you, and we will always be here for you no matter what. You just have to get better. Please."

Stephanie grabbed a few tissues and wiped her tears.

"From my understanding, Audrina just found out that you, Vince are her father and Shane and Stephanie are her siblings, correct?" Danielle asked with a touch of sympathy in her voice.

"Yes," Stephanie answered. "Hunter do you have anything you want to add?"

"Yeah," Hunter began. "Audrina, I've been in our business for years and ran with the best of them. They were just like you, so talented, so good at what they did, charismatic, the whole nine yards; headlined the biggest tours, became multiple champions, tv shows, movie deals, everything they could ever imagine; but the booze and drugsl got the best of them and it was gone in a flash. Audrina I can see you headed down that road if you keep doing what you're doing. You are too good of a talent to throw your career away."

"Hunter, have you lost loved ones due to addiction?" Danielle asked.

"Some of them, yes," Hunter answered back. "And some of them have decided to go through addiction treatment and were able to save themselves. We're telling you to take this opportunity to save yourself. Do you remember what you said to me when you down at NXT?"

Audrina nodded while still crying, "Yeah, I do. I said I wanted to be a role model for people like me, people who grew up with the way I did. I wanted them to know that they can do anything they set their mind too no matter what. I don't exactly feel that way now. Like, I just feel so discouraged and stupid, and everything else."

"This is your opportunity to turn that around!" Hunter began. "Make a change! Show the world that even with setbacks as big as this one you can come out on top! This might not mean much coming from me, given everything that has happened between us, but I believe in you. I believe you are strong enough to make this change and save yourself, and you know I am always going to be here for you too."

Audrina let out a long sigh. She was finally able to stop crying so she didn't have to wipe away tears. She didn't think listening to her family tell her about her drinking would make her feel anything. There also was a small part of her that admitted they were right. She looked at everyone in the room, their somber faces and tears were getting to her even more. She hated the fact that they cared enough for her to do this. She wanted to hate them for everything that happened, but her heart was not letting her.

"I mean, I'm feeling a lot right now," She finally answered after long minutes of silence. "I mean, to be completely honest I have been drinking a whole lot. Like to the point where I do a lot of crazy things one night that I regret the next morning. When I got arrested, same thing. I don't even remember anything just bits and pieces of it. It honestly scares me, but I just keep drinking to get over that feeling. I didn't think much of it. This is actually the most sober I've been in a long long time."

Lisa sighed and lowered her head. It was hard to listen to Audrina talk about her drinking issues, but she knew this was something she needed to hear. She began to think about her rocky past with Audrina as a child and a teenager. She began to think about what she could have done to be a better mother. It was hard for her not to take Danielle's advice about blaming herself.

"I appreciate you for being so honest with us Audrina, and also with yourself. One of the first steps to recovery it accepting that you do have a problem and wanting to turn everything around and to make that positive change. Most people in this world can't even bring themselves to this step and you have already. Would you be willing to put yourself in our treatment program and to start your journey to recovery?" Danielle asked. "We can have you go into a program for 90 days."

"It will be a good thing for you Audrina," Shane followed.

Audrina let out a long sigh. She was conflicted; half of her wanted to go to get better, another half wanted to put up a fight because of her anger with her family.

"I don't want to. I have things I need to do."

"Audrina please don't do this," Stephanie pleaded through her tears.

Audrina scoffed, "Yeah right, I know if I do this, none of you will visit me."

"That's not true Audrina," Trish said. "I would fly out here multiple times in a day to see you if I can. You've become one of my very best friends and I care about you so much. I just want to see you in a better place. I know this isn't you. This isn't the Audrina I know and love. You are so much better than this. Everyone in this room sees it even if you don't. This is why we're all here now."

"I would visit you Audrina, even though you hate me," Vince said softly.

Tears were flowing down Audrina's face as if they were waterfalls. Hearing Vince say her name made her nervous. She never thought about what she would say or do if she was face to face with Vince. She almost wished they met under better circumstances.

"Audrina, I know for a fact you don't want to hear anything from me, and that's okay. I wasn't the best father to you, hell I wasn't even a father to you and I am sorry for that. If I can turn back time, I would do things differently-" Vince took a moment and gulped.

"I'm hearing a lot of blame from all of you and nobody in this room is at fault for all of this. Blaming each other for what happened in the past or what they should have done in the past is not going to make this situation better, not just for Audrina, but for all of you as a family." Danielle intervened.

Everyone in the room nodded as Vince nodded and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

"I wrote a letter to Audrina. I would like to read it if that's okay,"

"Audrina? Would you like to hear the letter that your father wrote?" Danielle turned her attention to Audrina.

Audrina was silent after five minutes and then later nodded. She felt as though she had no choice.

Vince cleared his throat and began to read:

"Dear Audrina,

I know we don't talk much, but I love you more than life itself. I am not sure how you feel about me but I want you to know that have thought about you every day since you were born. I have always wanted to meet you and get to know all about you and even one day have you meet your brother and your sister. When I watched your first match. I knew immediately who you were and when you won I was proud. I wanted to congratulate you and then tell you the truth, but it was hard for me to find the right words. It never seemed like the right time. Once I saw you become Champion made me so proud of you and I couldn't want any longer to tell you everything, despite the consequences.

Back then, I thought I had all the time in the world to get to know you, but I was wrong. Now I'm looking at a beautiful young woman, who is broken and needing a father's love. Love that I never as able to give until now. I know this may take some time but I would really like to spend some quality time with you and maybe one day you will accept me as your father.

I know what your alcoholism has been a part of your life for a very long time. I know that you have grown up with tough situations in your childhood and you have been hurt a lot and drinking is sometimes a way to numb the pain, but know that it is only temporary. It is not a permanent feeling.

I want you know there is a better way to deal with you pain and alcohol is not one of them. In fact, it can be the very thing that will end you. I have gone for so long not having you in my life and I am scared that I will lose you for good before I even have a chance to get to know you. I would not know what to do if something were to happen to you.

If you accept treatment, I will be with you every step of the way. I will fly out here to visit every day if that's what you wanted. I will call you every day to check on you every second of the day if that it what it will take for you to be better. I know I do not deserve a chance to be the father you deserve, but I am hoping, you will give me one anyway.

I love you, and I don't like seeing alcoholism sucking the life out of you. We're all here together because we want you to accept help. We're here to help. Will you accept our help today?

Love, Your father, Vince"

Audrina was stunned. She had no idea Vince felt that way. She thought of him in a new light. She wanted to hate him, but deep down she knew she couldn't anymore. He was trying to make things right and she couldn't fault him for that.

"Vince, that was a really nice letter," Danielle said to him.

Audrina sighed, an abundance of emotions were flowing through her. She felt as though she were falling in a black hole that she could never come out of. She felt lost, slowly losing a piece of herself. Maybe this intervention was something she needed after all. Maybe she needed to be away from the fame and chaos the sudden finding out of her family. She needed to piece together everything from her past up to now and what is causing her to drink and how she can stop it from getting the best of her. She needed to be away to find herself again.

After a long silence Audrina finally answered, "I'll go for 30."

"What was that?" Danielle asked.

"I said I'll do 30," Audrina answered back. "You guys obviously see something detrimental to myself and other aspects of my life. So I'll go for 30. I'm not going for 90."

"That's great Audrina!" Danielle said with comfort. "We can get you right over to our resort and get your started. Our car our front will take you."

Audrina nodded, "One condition, I only want to talk to Shane and Trish. Those are the only two I want to call me or visit me until I say otherwise, got it?"

Lisa was shocked and hurt to hear those words from her daughter, but she nodded her head in approval. At this point, she would do anything to save Audrina. She knew deep down in her heart that they will speak again.

"Shane, Trish, why don't you come with me and we'll walk to the car together?" Danielle asked.

Trish and Shane emerged from their seats. Shane took the hand of a reluctant Audrina and followed Danielle outside to the car. Trish gave Vince a hug and soon followed. They continued walking until they reached a black SUV.

"I'll give you guys a moment to talk," Danielle said as she stepped away from them.

Audrina's face was finally tear free. She looked up at Shane and then quickly looked down at the ground.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Shane said as if he were reading his mind. "We're not doing this to embarrass you or hurt you. We're doing this because we love you."

Audrina couldn't say anything. All she could do was nod her head. Even though he has been annoying her lately with his lectures, she couldn't help but feel immediately comfortable with Shane. She had so many questions for him, but she decided to save them for later, when her head is clear.

"Audrina, you know I love you. I'll take care of your mom, and I'll let everyone know you're okay," Trish reached for a hug and Audrina embraced but only with one hand. She loved Trish also but she wasn't sure how to feel about her right now. She thought Trish, one of the very few people she could trust betrayed her slightly. They have always been able to talk to each other about everything no matter how tough it was. Audrina was having a hard time understanding why Trish never said anything to her about her drinking.

"Audrina are you ready?" Danielle asked.

Audrina nodded, she wanted to remain silent. She didn't want to say anything to anyone anymore. She got in the SUV without any hugs or goodbyes. She watched as Shane give his contact information to Danielle.

"Tell her she can call me anytime," She heard him say.


End file.
